Guerra de engaños
by tatirome
Summary: Corría lo más rápido que podía pero aun así no podía ahuyentar las voces en su cabeza que gritaban de ira, si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido tan despiadado, en ese momento todo estaría bien. El no habría tenido que asesinar a todos sus parientes porque la aldea habría llegado a un trato con ellos, todavía estarían vivos si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Corría lo más rápido que podía pero aun así no podía ahuyentar las voces en su cabeza que gritaban de ira, si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido tan despiadado, en ese momento todo estaría bien. El no habría tenido que asesinar a todos sus parientes porque la aldea habría llegado a un trato con ellos, todavía estarían vivos si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo.**_

- 2 años antes -

¿Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que él? – Preguntó Kaede la chica de largo cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color miel a su odioso padre Danzo- Es un engreído, además es un Uchiha, creí que los odiabas.

Estaba sentada frente a Danzo, después de recibir la noticia de que estaría en la obligación de trabajar con Uchiha Itachi, se sentía realmente molesta, siempre había pensado que él era arrogante en pocas palabras, el típico chico prodigio que todos aman, pero que no era más que un cabeza hueca.

No voy a discutir mis decisiones contigo Kaede - Contesto Danzo con cansancio- estas en la obligación de acatarlas y ya que perteneces a raíz tu deber es abandonar todo lo que eres para servir a Konoha.

Tu sabes bien que ese no es mi estilo – Contesto Kaede, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- no soy como las personas que están aquí, sabes bien que prefiero actuar sola y bajo mis propios criterios, aunque no tuve más opción que aceptar este puesto, sabes que si fuera por mi voluntad nunca lo habría tomado.

¡Basta de discusiones! Tu deber es hacer equipo con Uchiha Itachi y entregarme un informe de todos sus movimientos diariamente bien sabes por qué, si no lo haces tendré que discutir con el consejo sobre qué es lo que haremos contigo.

Y así fue como ambos terminaron ahí, en el mismo equipo… Nada más y nada menos que el chico "prodigio" junto a la chica "problema" (como habían denominado los ancianos del consejo a ambos) trabajando por el bien de la aldea, conocía a aquel chico desde que era solo una pequeña, siempre la volvió loca su forma de actuar, esa mirada seria y esas palabras molestas camufladas con educación. Para ella Itachi no era más que un actor, la clase de personas que nunca muestran su verdadera cara y que tienen un completo control sobre cada una de sus acciones, pero cuando lo vio recostado sobre una de las barandillas del puente con las manos en los bolsillos, no pudo evitar sentir cierto deseo hacia él. La primera vez que lo vio tenía tan solo 5 años, corría por las calles de Konoha haciéndole bromas a los aldeanos y empujando a quien se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, cuando de repente chocó contra algo duro y calló de espaldas, su enojo empezaba a crecer hacia quien se había atrevido a cortarle el paso, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando vio a un pequeño igual que ella, su rostro mostraba algo de confusión pero aun así no dejaba de ser bello, y su postura delataba que estaba protegiendo algo entre sus brazos, tenía un pequeño bulto del que empezaban a salir suaves sollozos .

Oh... Lo…Lo siento – Tartamudeo Kaede, aun no salía de la impresión causada por el rostro de aquel chico, tenía algo en sus ojos que no era normal en un pequeño crio de 5 años, algo que lo hacía totalmente diferente, todo su rostro carecía de inocencia pero también de malicia, su rostro era más el de un adulto que el de un niño, todo el no hacía más que intimidar al pequeño espíritu alborotador de Kaede.

Y haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de incredulidad de aquel pequeño, Kaede lo rodeo y corrió con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza a esconderse en algún sitio lejos de allí.

No podía negar que en medio de su inocencia infantil el encuentro con Uchiha Itachi había calado hondo en su corazón, cierta parte de su alma se había enamorado inevitablemente de él, durante todos los años siguientes Kaede trato de reemplazar su amor con odio, porque nunca fue la clase de personas que amaban y eran amadas, sentir afecto alguno no estaba en su sangre, fue algo que su padre en medio de la soledad nunca le enseño y también algo que nunca quiso conocer porque en su cabeza fue arraigada la idea de que el amor solo servía para mostrar debilidad y que la debilidad era algo que nunca debía permitirse.


	2. Chapter 2

Entonces, el plan es el siguiente – En medio del bosque Itachi y Kaede centraban toda su atención en Shisui Uchiha mientras este trazaba un mapa – Aquí estamos nosotros y por aquí estarán ellos, lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Espera, espera, espera – Interrumpió Kaede – Tal vez ustedes dos sean unos genios o lo que sea pero yo no entiendo ni mierda.

Kaede, ya te he explicado el plan más de 3 veces.

¿Y qué? – Ambos chicos la sacaban de quicio, no solo debía de soportar a Itachi con su habitual estoicismo sino también a Shisui que a pesar de no ser tan "inquebrantable" también parecía ser bastante rígido- ¡Oh, vamos! como buen compañero deberías de tenerme algo de paciencia, ¡Ah! Y después de todo… Tú estás enamorado de mí ¿no?

Shisui enrojeció inmediatamente, aun le gustaba mucho Kaede. Años atrás se había sentido atraído hacia ella y esa loca personalidad que emanaba siempre, entonces había decidido confesarle su amor a pesar de llevarle unos cuantos años (ella tenía 11 y el 15), pero aunque era una simple niña, Kaede poseía una personalidad inigualable, esa clase de vitalidad y rebeldía que se hallaba en muy pocas personas. Lo que él no pensaba era que entre los planes de Kaede no exista intención alguna de involucrarse con él.

_Ehm… Kaede… Yo… quiero decirte algo – Shisui estaba de pie frente a Kaede, el esperó a que ella saliera de la academia ninja y ya que era su ultimo día allí, más tarde tendría que conocer a su nuevo sensei y empezar la típica vida de un verdadero ninja, el aprovechó ese momento para confesarse._

_No me interesa – La expresión de Kaede era de total indiferencia - ya se lo que me vas a decir y mi respuesta es esa: No-me-interesa, en lugar de estar confesándome tus sentimientos deberías de ir a entrenar a ver si Itachi no te supera, cosa que está a punto de hacer si no estoy mal._

Desde aquel día Shisui se dio por vencido, 2 años después cuando se enteró de que tendría que trabajar junto a ella en Anbu no supo si alegrarse o desesperarse, después de todo sabía que la personalidad de Kaede era plasmada perfectamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, movimientos que eran poco coordinados y que se asemejaban más a los de un animal que a los de una criatura racional, en pocas palabras ella no era una buena Kunoichi para la organización de Anbu, ni siquiera tenía edad suficiente para hacer parte de raíz, ni ella ni Itachi, en ese entonces ambos tenían 13 años pero la diferencia de poderes y de personalidades era tan grande como el agua y el aceite, tanto que Itachi había logrado convertirse en el capitán de la organización. El mayor problema era que ella siempre hacía lo que quería y nunca cooperaba, la fama de Kaede en la aldea era espantosa pero a ella nada parecía importarle. Tal vez ese fue el atractivo que muchos chicos le encontraban, no solo era atractiva sino que la veían como un pequeño misterio, y al mismo tiempo como un gran reto.

Entonces, ¿vas a explicarme el maldito plan o no? – Kaede interrumpió el rumbo de los pensamientos de Shisui haciéndolo enrojecer aún más.

Está bien, seré breve para que entiendas, yo iré por el centro, Itachi a la izquierda y tú Kaede a la derecha, solo tienes que ir, cuando llegues a la posición del enemigo te encontrarás con nosotros, tu e Itachi se encargarán de cerrarles el paso o atacar a los que puedan librarse del genjutsu que les aplicaré, ¿entendido?.

Como sea, solo no se metan en mi camino y yo no me meteré en el de ustedes.

De esta manera el trio emprendió su camino hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los ninjas enemigos provenientes de kirigakure , no los debían dejar penetrar en los territorios del país de fuego ya que buscaban conquistar algunas pequeñas aldeas para beneficio propio, era una labor para tomar bastante enserio, por esta razón el consejo decidió enviar a los mejores ninjas pertenecientes a Raíz aunque la presencia de Kaede se debía a razones muy distintas, diferentes de tener un gran potencial como miembro de Anbu (que no tenía) o de ser una ninja médico (que no era), lo que quería Danzo era tratar de probar su valía como Kunoichi, después de todo era su hija y él era un hombre orgulloso, y a pesar de que su hija tenía algunos problemas por delitos menores cometidos en la aldea y que en repetidas ocasiones algunos aldeanos debido a su desconfianza habían solicitado que fuera encarcelada o exiliada, la respuesta siempre fue la misma: Danzo-Sama no había autorizado castigo alguno para Kaede.

Una vez hubieron acorralado a los ninjas de kirigakure dejaron sus cuerpos inconscientes por el genjutsu al cual habían sido sometidos acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sentaron a descansar.

Iré a tantear el terreno – Anunció Shisui de espaldas mientras se alejaba del pequeño campamento que habían construido.

Un silencio incomodo se abrió paso en medio del ambiente, nadie decía nada ni siquiera se movían, tampoco se atrevían a respirar demasiado fuerte. Hasta que de repente, Kaede decidió romper el hielo.

Peleemos – Itachi compuso una pequeña mueca después de escuchar eso, ya se lo esperaba.

Ahora no, sé que estás cansada Kaede, duérmete – Respondió Itachi con calma.

No me trates como a una cría Itachi – Y de repente envió un puño directamente hacia su cara, pero no pudo más que sorprenderse y sentirse algo estúpida cuando el suelo empezó a moverse, el cielo azul se convirtió en un mar rojo e Itachi se desintegró en un montón de cuervos.

Te lo dije, te dije que ahora no, pero eres demasiado terca – Su voz resonaba por todos lados, sin embargo no había rastro de él, Kaede empezaba a sentirse inquieta.

Tal vez no tengo un súper sharingan como tú, ¡demonios! tampoco tengo un kekkei genkai pero sé qué hacer cuando haces esos trucos sucios tuyos, conmigo no podrás jugar tan fácilmente.

Itachi era todo un genio en el arte de confundir e intimidar a su presa, no era un hueso fácil de roer para nada, "Ya entiendo por qué es tan arrogante" Pensó Kaede cuando empezaba a sentirse mareada. "No tengo sharingan así que mi única opción para salir de aquí será bastante rustica".

Para sorpresa de Itachi el genjutsu se rompió y Kaede pudo salir de él, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro había un charco de sangre que teñía la tierra, Kaede se ponía cada vez más pálida mientras que de su delgado brazo salían borbotones de sangre, él jamás imaginó que una chica como ella sería capaz de hacer algo así, por primera vez Itachi el "genio" no fue capaz de descifrar las acciones de su oponente a tiempo y aunque Kaede se desangraba, él sentía que esta vez no había sido el ganador.


	3. Chapter 3

- Esto no está nada bien- Itachi trataba de reducir un poco el sangrado con un inexperto torniquete – A este paso va a desangrarse, tenemos que llevarla a la aldea más cercana.

Shisui miraba la escena con gran preocupación. Nunca creyó que después de una misión exitosa se encontraría con Kaede derramando un rio de sangre de una de sus extremidades. Al principio creyó que los ninjas de Kirigakure la habían atacado de improviso, pero después de echar un buen vistazo a la escena, pudo ver que los enemigos seguían inconscientes y que no había nadie más a la vista.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

- Empezamos a luchar, la traté de detener con un genjutsu pero logró salir de él hiriéndose, el problema es que se hirió justo en una arteria, por eso está perdiendo tanta sangre. Solo sé un poco de ninjutsu médico, podré cerrar parte de la herida pero no es seguro estar más tiempo aquí con ella en este estado, tenemos que buscar una aldea para cerrar esto de alguna manera y pasar la noche.

- Sé que hay pequeñas aldeas de paso en las afueras del bosque, iré a buscar algo cercano y seguro en donde podamos quedarnos, por ahora no te muevas de aquí– La tez de Kaede se ponía cada vez más pálida, era obvio que no podían permitirse estar demasiado tiempo en medio del bosque con Kaede en aquellas condiciones y con 3 ninjas de kirigakure que solo durarían bajo el genjutsu de Shisui unas cuantas horas más.

Después de que Shisui partiera, Itachi empezó a sentirse algo inquieto, aún no salía de la enorme sorpresa que le había causado ver a Kaede tomar aquellas medidas para librarse de él, sabía que era orgullosa pero pensaba que su orgullo era equivalente a su cobardía, al parecer no lograba descifrarla del todo y eso no era algo normal.

Se centró en examinar la herida, estaba en el muslo de su pierna derecha, casi en el trasero. La única alternativa que tenía para revisar la dimensión de la herida era bajarle los pantalones y por supuesto, él no estaba acostumbrado a bajarle los pantalones a nadie. Tuvo que respirar profundo y proceder lentamente a desabrocharlos, pero un pequeño gemido de dolor lo distrajo, miró el rostro de Kaede y se sintió extraño al encontrarse a sí mismo apreciando por primera vez en su vida la belleza femenina que emanaba de ella, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos y de su boca se escapaban pequeños gemidos y palabras ininteligibles, su largo pelo castaño formaba un circulo a su alrededor y de su blusa sobresalían un poco sus atributos femeninos. Una parte de él no podía creer que aquella chica fuera la misma que había conocido tiempo atrás.

Procedió a bajarle el pantalón tratando de no mirar a sus bragas ni a las curvas que se formaban en sus caderas pero de repente no aguanto más y le echó un vistazo, se arrepentiría toda la vida de haberse sonrojado y de quedarse mirándola, tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente en varias ocasiones para encontrar el punto exacto de la herida y tratar de cerrarlo un poco con su pobre ninjutsu médico, cuando gastó demasiado chakra opto por dejar la herida, esta estaba un poco mejor y aunque Kaede todavía tenía bastante fiebre, se encontraba momentáneamente fuera de peligro.

Aún seguía algo turbado después de haber tenido aquella extraña sensación ante el cuerpo de Kaede y eso que a Uchiha Itachi muy pocas cosas le turbaban, la mayor razón de su incomodidad no era haber visto el cuerpo de Kaede de aquella manera, sino también cómo sin previo aviso su mente arrojó la palabra "Hermosa".

Para él ella siempre había sido única, no podía negar que en ocasiones se sentía curioso respecto a ella pero nunca creyó verse a sí mismo sintiéndose atraído hacia su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, Itachi se sentía más que confundido, se sentía agobiado para ser exacto, definitivamente no dejaría que la malcriada hija de Danzo lo distrajera de las cosas verdaderamente importantes para él cómo lo eran su clan y la aldea en aquel momento.

Sabía la razón por la cual Kaede se había visto obligada a hacer equipo con ellos, era para vigilarlos y entregar reportes al fundador de Raíz sobre cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que claramente significaba que tendría que tener sumo cuidado con ella mientras las cosas se arreglaban, y aunque seguía guardando la esperanza de que los Uchiha y el consejo pudieran solucionar las diferencias y llegar a un buen trato, sentía gran desconfianza hacia Danzo y hacia las medidas que este podría llegar a tomar respecto a la situación.

* * *

Todo se veía borroso, definitivamente ese no era su momento, junto con la conciencia aumentaba el dolor y por consiguiente su carácter empeoraba, al final Itachi había ganado pero, ¿en qué momento se había quedado inconsciente? Tuvo que pensar la respuesta a esta pregunta mientras sus sentidos luchaban por abrirse paso entre la neblina que todavía envolvía a su mente. Todos los recuerdos volvieron de golpe y antes de abrir los ojos, Kaede ya era consciente de lo que había hecho pero seguía sin entender que era lo que había salido mal.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por una pequeña vela, no parecía haber nadie, todo estaba tranquilo, seguramente se encontraba en la clase de aldea que servía de escondite a algunos criminales y eso podría explicar porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido afuera.

Poco a poco y con un dolor punzante en su pierna, Kaede logro sentarse en la pequeña cama, se sentía terrible, empezó por revisar su estado, ¡mierda! Estaba en bragas, seguramente sus compañeros la habían visto así, mostrando tanta piel y eso no estaba nada, nada bien. Ella odiaba mostrar sus curvas odiaba y que la vieran como una mujer "delicada" Si Itachi y Shisui la habían visto en ese estado seguramente perderían el poco respeto que parecían tener frente a ella. Siguió revisando su estado y se topó con una horrorosa herida inexpertamente cosida en la pierna, se le revolvió el estómago violentamente ante aquella visión.

Y cuando todo parecía ir de la peor manera, la puerta se abrió e Itachi entró sin siquiera mirarla, ignorándola completamente pasó de largo y colocó un vaso de agua en la mesilla de noche. Luego se giró y la miró a la cara directamente a los ojos. Actuaba como si en lugar de estar frente a una chica semidesnuda, ésta tuviera los pantalones puestos, o incluso como si no tuviera piernas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Kaede rió mentalmente, Itachi la divertía en momentos tan incomodos como ese, su expresión era totalmente neutra pero en el fondo algo no estaba funcionando bien, Kaede aprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse un poco de él y de su postura siempre tan "Digna" solo por diversión.

- Como puedes ver – Empezó Kaede enseñando su pierna en un ángulo tentador para incomodar más a Itachi – Naturalmente me duele, deberías de ser más suave conmigo y dejar de tratarme con tan poca consideración, creí que destacabas entre las chicas por ser todo un caballero – Su rostro seguía inmutable, la única diferencia era que ya no la miraba a los ojos, dirigía toda su atención hacia la ventana detrás de ella, parecía no escucharla.

- La única culpable de que estés herida eres tú.

- ¿Por qué estás tan incómodo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Itachi, ¿En qué piensas todo el tiempo?

- No tengo nada que decirte – Dijo él mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba de la habitación – Descansa, mañana partiremos de vuelta a Konoha.

* * *

- Dame el reporte – Pidió Danzo extendiendo su brazo cubierto de vendas.

- No lo hice – respondió Kaede mirando a su padre a los ojos – Solo te basta con saber que no mostraron ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal.

- Si me entero de que estas encubriendo a los Uchiha te meterás en grandes problemas no solo conmigo, sino con el consejo – La advertencia de Danzo iba teñida con evidente amenaza, aun siendo su padre, Kaede no podía negar que una parte de su ser le temía, no quería ni imaginar qué clase de atrocidades escondería su padre debajo de aquel montón de vendajes que siempre cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo.

- No tengo intención de encubrir a nadie, a diferencia de ti yo no tengo interés en ellos.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, tal vez algún día te arrepientas de ser tan insolente, recuerda que no soy tonto Kaede, para mi eres demasiado predecible, será mejor que te retires.

Kaede salió lentamente de la guarida de raíz con los pensamientos vueltos un lio, ¿A qué se refería Danzo?, definitivamente algo no iba bien, después de escuchar la amenaza de su padre, tenía la fuerte sensación de que mientras ella tenía encomendada la tarea de vigilar a Itachi para comprobar su lealtad, alguien la estaba espiando, la razón exacta no era difícil de concluir: No solo Danzo sino el consejo sospechaban que ella podría terminar dándoles la espalda en cualquier momento.


	4. Chapter 4

En la sala de reunión de consejeros se respiraba un ambiente bastante hostil, discutir acerca del futuro de todo un clan no era tarea fácil para ninguno y mucho más cuando las opiniones eran totalmente contrarias, para Hiruzen el tercer hokage el hecho de defender a los Uchiha se estaba volviendo bastante complicado.

Él creía firmemente en la paz, también creía que los conflictos se solucionaban mediante tratados, acuerdos en los cuales ambas partes resultaban igualmente beneficiadas, pero al parecer la poca confianza que depositaba la aldea en los Uchiha se había esfumado poco después del ataque del kyubi.

Durante los últimos años Hiruzen trató de hacer entender al consejo que los Uchiha podían haber sido culpados de manera injusta, pero el esfuerzo que el tercer hokage pondría en esto, no bastaría para ayudarlos.

En un principio, ni Danzo ni ninguno de los dos consejeros tuvieron intención de mostrar consideración hacia los Uchiha. Danzo propuso que los únicos que podían ser principales sospechosos de todo aquel desastre solo podían ser ellos y los ancianos del consejo inmediatamente estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella idea.

Los Uchiha tenían grandes razones para planear un ataque, ellos fueron excluidos del gobierno , apartados de la aldea y tratados como una potencial amenaza desde que Madara trató de tomar el poder a la fuerza, era justificable que quisieran rebelarse y este hecho no fue pasado por alto entre los miembros del consejo.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría, no solo el consejo sino los mismos Uchiha empezaban a sentir un descontento cada vez mayor. Una vez que Itachi y Shisui entrarían a ser parte de Anbu, el clan empezaría a planear un golpe de estado, para ambos se convirtió en una prioridad impedirlo eliminando las desconfianzas y limando las asperezas entre los bandos involucrados pero esto no sería suficiente para evitar que la bomba estallara.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Kaede? – Preguntó Hiruzen después de toda una tarde de debate entre el consejo.

Kaede había sido convocada para presentar su informe acerca de los movimientos y las actitudes de sus compañeros, pero ella no tenía conocimiento acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Uchiha, sabía que ellos habían sido aislados y que las cosas no estaban del todo bien pero nunca imaginó cuan grave era en realidad la situación, hasta que escuchó las propuestas de su padre entre las cuales la más importante era el exterminio del clan, siempre y cuando no accedieran a negociar y siguieran con sus planes de golpe de estado. Esa revelación la dejó totalmente anonadada tanto que su mente quedó en blanco por un largo momento hasta que la pregunta del hokage la hizo sobresaltar.

- Yo… - Kaede pasó su mirada entre los atentos miembros del consejo, Danzo la miraba con su único ojo descubierto de manera fulminante – Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hokage- Sama.

Todos en la sala la miraron con evidente extrañeza, pero Danzo sospechaba desde un principio que esa sería la respuesta de Kaede.

- Si no les molesta – Continuó Kaede – Yo creo que los Uchiha están en todo su derecho de sentir desconfianza hacia ustedes, los entiendo porque sé lo terrible que es ser aislado y que nadie confié en t…

- ¡Ya basta! – Interrumpió Danzo con enojo – Solicitamos tu presencia para saber acerca de las ultimas misiones que hiciste junto a Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi, no para que hables imprudentemente acerca de tu punto de vista, Hiruzen estas tomando medidas desesperadas al pedir la opinión de una niña.

El Sandaime cerró sus ojos y suspiró con cansancio

- Gracias por tus palabras Kaede, puedes retirarte.

* * *

Sin decir una sola palabra y sintiéndose muy molesta Kaede se retiró de la sala, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó toda la aldea hasta llegar al distrito Uchiha.

Sintió pena al observar como algunos niños corrían por las calles sin sospechar que grandes problemas vendrían en camino, algunas mujeres reían mientras llevaban sus compras y los ancianos se sentaban tranquilamente a observar el atardecer.

Todas esas personas no parecían ser malvadas, solo vivían sus vidas tranquilamente, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando o en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lo encontró andando de la mano con su pequeño hermano, el niño de alborotado cabello negro y mirada oscura pero inocente observaba a su hermano con idolatría mientras le contaba el sinfín de aventuras que había vivido en sus primeros días de academia, Itachi lo miraba de manera paternal, le sonreía levemente y escuchaba con atención toda la perorata que estaba soltado el pequeño.

Ante esta visión, Kaede sintió que sus ánimos empeoraban aún más, deseó en lo más hondo de su alma no haber presenciado la reunión pasada en la que por milésima vez Danzo sugería acabar con los planes de golpe de estado a la fuerza o de tener el poder suficiente para evitar que se siguieran cosechando rencores en el clan, así no habría necesidad de destruir familias o gente inocente con políticas maquiavélicas.

Itachi se volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, ante la repentina falta de atención de su hermano mayor Sasuke también la miró.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Kaede seriamente, sin decir palabra alguna Itachi se separó de su pequeño hermano y dio un paso hacia adelante.

- ¿Ni-San? – Sasuke se sentía inquieto ante el cambio de su hermano, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

- Sasuke – Itachi le dedicó una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermanito– ve a casa, enseguida te alcanzo.

Y con una última mirada de curiosidad a Kaede, Sasuke se fue corriendo a su casa obedientemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - De nuevo la expresión de Itachi era seria.

- El consejo no va a tener paciencia con tu clan por mucho más tiempo, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Dime que es lo que quieres, Kaede – Ordenó Itachi entrecerrando los ojos, en un claro gesto de desconfianza.

- ¿Tú de verdad no vas a hacer nada? ¿No vas a ayudar a tu clan? ¿No vas a hacer entrar en razón a todos esos vejestorios? ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! – Gritó con furia Kaede al ver como Itachi cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada, el clan sospecha de mi lealtad y yo solo quiero que haya paz. Sería muy problemático si se da una guerra interna en este momento Kaede.

Itachi apoyaba enormemente a las soluciones pacifistas desde que sus ojos aun siendo inocentes habían presenciado muchos desastres, pero Shisui le había prohibido participar en sus intentos de interceder porque los Uchiha empezaban a desconfiar de él, sus ausencias cada vez más prolongadas y su aparente indiferencia ante los planes de golpe de estado bastaban para convertirlo en un blanco de desconfianza entre sus parientes.

- ¿Le estas dando la razón al consejo?

- Yo nunca quise que el clan y la aldea perdieran su confianza, pero si se da un golpe de estado no tendré más opción que apoyar a la aldea – Ahora su mirada no mostraba más que tristeza, cansancio y resignación.

- ¿Y Shisui?

- Él está intentando interceder, desearía ayudarlo pero no puedo.

- No puedo creer que apruebes eso, no tú – Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, la frustración que sentía estaba acabando con su poca paciencia – Todo este tiempo te has dejado manipular por Danzo, ¿No piensas ni siquiera en que pasara con tu hermano menor, con tus padres?

- No metas a Sasuke en esto – Respondió Itachi mirándola de nuevo con desconfianza y activando su Sharingan amenazadoramente – Dime de una vez porque te interesa tanto ayudar al clan.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Preguntó Kaede riéndose con desgana.

- Sí, quiero saberlo – Nunca había visto tantas emociones juntas en Itachi, una vez más después del día en aquella oscura habitación de una aldea desolada, Kaede se preguntó qué tan turbias eran las aguas en la mente de Itachi, él solo fruncía su entrecejo y le enviaba una mirada muy amenazadora, pero esta vez Kaede no se dejaría intimidar.

- Mi madre era una Uchiha, ella murió por defender a su clan.

* * *

Shisui se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo después de ser atacado por Danzo, ya no tenía uno de sus ojos, Danzo había jugado sucio otra vez. Un montón de ninjas de Raíz estaban dispuestos a atacarle para robar su segundo ojo, todo con el fin de defender a la aldea de los Uchiha, era hora de dejar todo en manos de Itachi, ya no habría vuelta atrás porque Danzo como muchas ocasiones anteriores hacia lo que quería, sus medidas eran crueles pero desesperadas pensó justo en el momento del segundo ataque que le ayudaría a escapar.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi no se esperaba aquella noticia, algo en su mente no había terminado de procesar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo no se había enterado de que Kaede no solo era hija de Danzo sino también de una Uchiha? Nadie nunca lo había dicho, definitivamente había muchas cosas que a pesar de su ingenio pasaba por alto.

Gracias a su velocidad logró tomarla de un brazo con brusquedad y arrinconarla contra una pared, detrás de una casa, lejos de miradas intrusas. Ya había percibido a un espía cerca de ellos durante las últimas semanas, por eso no se arriesgaría más de lo necesario. Se acercó mucho a ella, tanto que podía percatarse del leve rubor que empezaba a cubrir su rostro y también de cómo ambos alientos chocaban suavemente.

- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? – Preguntó ignorando la incómoda proximidad.

- S-si – Ella apenas podía sostenerse en pie, ¡demonios! Itachi le robaba todo el aliento, no parecía tener la oportunidad de salir bien parada de aquella escena.

Con violencia la estrujó contra el muro haciéndola soltar un pequeño gritito de dolor.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?

Kaede abrió un poco los ojos con temor y se permitió contemplar como nunca antes había hecho aquellos ojos tan oscuros, las largas pestañas, esa nariz tan perfectamente hecha y esos labios tan masculinos, tan seductores.

- Naori, su nombre era Naori.

La expresión de Itachi pasó de la seriedad a la completa incredulidad, soltó a Kaede y se alejó de ella. La miraba detenidamente pero era evidente que sus pensamientos no se encontraban presentes.

- ¿La conociste? ¿Sabes quién era? - Preguntó Kaede con ilusión.

Después de un rato seguía sin reaccionar, los recuerdos y conocimientos revoloteaban en su mente para luego conectarse entre sí como un rompecabezas.

- Tú sabes quién era mi madre, dime quien era… Por favor – Kaede se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan sensible, los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Pero se sentía inmensamente feliz porque después de tanto tiempo por fin alguien le hablaría de su madre.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al percatarse de la triste expresión de la chica, ella era dulce en el fondo. Podía entender por qué siempre había actuado de una manera tan ruda. Al parecer anhelaba con locura obtener información acerca de la mujer que había sido su progenitora, pero Danzo se la había negado, la razón le era desconocida. También podía entender por qué la chica se negaba a aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando con el clan.

Pero no cambiaría de opinión respecto a lo que era correcto o no, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, él amaba a su clan y admitía que la madre de aquella chica era la responsable de que muchos miembros del clan sentaran cabeza y no hubieran terminado por descarrilarse antes. Esa mujer había sido una líder, la mejor líder del clan Uchiha aun cuando era bastante joven, una mujer con voluntad de fuego inquebrantable, digna del puesto de hokage.

Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como Naomi terminara involucrándose con un hombre como Danzo? Ambos debían de haber sido total y completamente diferentes el uno del otro, además alguien como Danzo no soportaría tener a su lado a alguien más fuerte o virtuoso que él. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado?

- ¿Itachi? – Kaede estaba cayendo en el abismo de la desesperación con el paso del tiempo, en su vida habían sido negadas tantas cosas necesarias para todo ser humano que en ocasiones sentía cómo si no tuviera un propósito para seguir viviendo. Todos los días se levantaba pensando "¿Y ahora qué?". Lo menos que podía obtener del desgraciado destino que la vida le había otorgado, eran datos acerca de quien fue exactamente Naori Uchiha, aquella que había muerto antes de que pudiera pronunciar sus primeras palabras o dar sus primeros pasos, nadie vio cuando entró en la academia, nadie la consoló ni le explicó cómo se llamaba lo que sentía cuando veía a Itachi, nadie le había dicho "Te quiero".

- ¿Qué sabes de tu madre? – preguntó el con su habitual seriedad.

- Sé su nombre, que pertenecía a tu clan y que ha sido una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha.

- Ya veo… - Pero antes de que Itachi comenzara a hablar, los arbustos se revolvieron y la voz de Shisui lo llamó desde las sombras para después desaparecer sin siquiera mostrar su rostro, el mensaje era claro: Algo andaba mal, tenían que hablar en privado.

- No me sigas – Advirtió Itachi cuando estaba a punto de saltar a una rama de árbol.

- Si te voy a seguir, sé que algo está mal y quiero saber qué es.

- Te dije que no me sigas – Esta vez era una orden, la miró con el Sharingan activado en un gesto amenazante.

- Yo estoy de tu lado, haré lo que quieras, te apoyaré en lo que quieras, solo dime todo lo que sepas de mi madre.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento hasta que Itachi suspiró con cansancio y cerró los suyos.

- Está bien – Accedió – Pero si le dices algo a alguien no solo no te diré nada sobre tu madre, tienes que saber que no estaré dispuesto a tolerarlo.

- Si, si, te lo juro.

Finalmente ambos emprendieron el camino directo hacia una gran cascada ubicada en lo más profundo del bosque de Konoha, era un sitio sobrio pero hermoso, esa clase de lugares que pocas personas tienen el privilegio de conocer.

De espalda a ellos se encontraba Shisui parado en el borde del acantilado, su cabello negro ondeaba suavemente con el viento, se giró lentamente mientras tapaba su ojo derecho con una mano, tenía la cara manchada de sangre como si hubiera acabado de luchar salvajemente. El ojo que estaba al descubierto mostró sorpresa ante la inesperada aparición de Kaede, pero lentamente volvió a recobrar la compostura.

- No esperaba que vinieras aquí Kaede, tengo algo importante que hablar con Itachi… – Dijo sintiéndose curioso ante la inesperada aparición de la chica.

- Por el momento puedes confiar en ella – Aseguró Itachi- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Trataré de ser breve porque no estamos seguros aquí. Ya no se puede evitar el golpe de estado, tampoco puede haber una guerra civil. Eso provocaría que otros países atacaran, y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo porque Danzo ha me robado el ojo derecho… El no confiaba en mi – Ahora dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia Kaede- el solo busca defender a la aldea por su cuenta, estoy seguro de que en este momento está buscando obtener mi ojo izquierdo – De nuevo miraba a Itachi – antes de que eso pase te lo daré a ti, eres el único en el que puedo confiar, mi mejor amigo – Le sonrió cálidamente, luego contempló a Kaede con una sonrisa amistosa - Y también espero poder confiar en ti, les confío a ambos la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha.

Y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, se extrajo el otro ojo y se lo extendió a Itachi, con horror Kaede presenció cómo en medio de la noche Itachi invocaba un cuervo y este tomaba entre sus patas el ojo que Shisui ofrecía para finalmente desaparecer.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Kaede después de un rato de silencio, la voz le había salido rasposa debido al miedo que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

- Quién sabe si mi muerte cambiará un poco la situación – Respondió Shisui dando un paso hacia atrás – Dejé un nota póstuma.

- ¡Espera, Shisui! – Esta vez Itachi parecía empezar a desesperarse, lo que estaba pasando había sido impredecible para él.

- No me detengas – Sus parpados estaban cerrados cubriendo ambas cuencas vacías donde anteriormente estuvieron aquellos ojos negros e inteligentes, sangraba con abundancia pero no retiraba la sonrisa de su rostro. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás – Los extrañaré a ambos – Amplió su sonrisa y empezó a caer ante la desesperación de Itachi y la incredulidad de Kaede, él reaccionó rápidamente y se lanzó a agarrarle de la mano para no dejarlo caer pero fue demasiado tarde, Shisui ya había caído.

Se quedaron inmóviles al mismo tiempo que el agua de la cascada corría velozmente. Shisui ya no podía ser salvado. Kaede cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras las lágrimas mojaban la tierra a sus pies, no habría vuelta atrás y todo era culpa una vez más de Danzo, la única esperanza que quedaba para el clan se había ido junto a Shisui y ya no podría ser recuperada.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera o dijera algo. Itachi seguía contemplando el lugar por el que había caído su amigo hasta que sintió como una delgada mano agarraba su hombro y lo apretaba tratándole de infundir fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor en ellos y cómo una gota de sangre se escurría de los mismos. De pronto una cara de grandes ojos castaños se apareció frente a él y lo observó con determinación y un toque de miedo. El mangekyo Sharingan había acabado de nacer en sus pozos negros, y claramente aquella era la recompensa por haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

Sintió como Kaede lo rodeaba con los brazos y se apretaba en su pecho poco antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro y perdiera la conciencia.

Tumbada a su lado observaba como abría lentamente los ojos, momentos antes había podido trasladarlo a rastras al interior del bosque y en el proceso encontró un pequeño claro sobre el cual se extendía un cielo poblado de estrellas.

Itachi había pasado por tanto que pocas cosas le sorprendían, pero la muerte de Shisui no era algo que hubiera imaginado después de conocer su fuerza, avidez y el valor que representaba para la aldea.

Una punzada de dolor inundó toda la realidad, era el dolor físico mezclado con el del corazón, la clase de mal que afecta incluso al más fuerte y que no le permite respirar tranquilamente. Las lágrimas inundaron su vista y se dejaron caer una tras otra.

- Itachi – Susurró Kaede con suavidad, no recordaba que ella se encontraba ahí, y solo bastó con aquella presencia ajena para hacerlo sentir mucho peor, normalmente afrontaba las penas y descargaba muchos de sus más dominantes sentimientos en la soledad. Tenía una gran habilidad para aparentar que existían un millón de cosas más importantes que sus propios problemas e inseguridades.

- Lo lamento - Susurró nuevamente Kaede cerca de su oído con voz ahogada, por segunda vez lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho – Tengo una deuda contigo, mi padre te ha hecho mucho daño a ti y a Shisui, no sé si te sea de mucha ayuda pero prometo quedarme a tu lado y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites a partir de ahora.

- Déjame, vete de aquí –Ambos ojos volvían a ser negros, y miraban al cielo como si quisieran ser parte de él, como si anhelaran no vivir en el presente, escapar de la realidad.

- No, no te voy a dejar – Kaede se sentó y se inclinó sobre el para captar su atención, así solo fuera un pequeño rato - ¿Sabes porque? No todo esto se trata de intereses, yo siento que realmente quiero estar contigo, no puedes cargar con todo el dolor tu solo, no puedes, nadie puede, no voy a juzgar lo que sea que tengas que hacer solo me limitaré a estar ahí para ti y luego podrás contarme lo de mi madre.

- No te necesito, aléjate de todo esto - Ya no la ignoraba, la mirada con urgencia – No juegues más con fuego.

- ¿Y si lo hago?, es lo que quiero, si por jugar con fuego tendré que irme al infierno entonces lo aceptaré gustosa. No esperes que me retracte de mis palabras solo porque quieres que lo haga, ese no es mi estilo y tu bien lo sabes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Itachi se encontraba encima de ella impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento, su agarre en las muñecas de la chica era demasiado brusco, tanto que la hizo asustar un poco.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Crees que todo lo que está pasando es un juego?!

- Sé que no es un maldito juego, estoy segura de lo que te estoy diciendo y por mucho que te moleste no voy a retirar mis palabras no lo haré...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con el discurso que empezaba a formársele en la mente sintió como unos labios finos y fríos apretaban a los suyos con fuerza, apenas tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una lengua empezaba a buscar la suya con pasión, tal vez pasaron horas o quizá solo fueron minutos, tuvieron que parar en varias ocasiones para buscar aliento en la noche estrellada que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitar que te metas en esto? – Preguntó Itachi mientras acariciaba distraídamente algunos mechones de cabello de Kaede.

- Nada, ya te dije lo que pienso y voy a hacer respecto a eso – Kaede levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos – No podrás deshacerte de mí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir? – Danzo estaba sentado con expresión expectante en su despacho privado, uno de los miembros de raíz se postraba frente a él.

- Danzo-Sama, lamento decirle que Kaede-San se dirigió inmediatamente después de la reunión al distrito Uchiha – Danzo entrecerró su único ojo libre – Ella buscó a Uchiha Itachi y habló con él, al parecer hicieron un trato pero no pudimos saber exactamente de que hablaban porque se ocultaron y no podíamos rastrearlos en ese lugar, después se fueron pero Itachi fue demasiado hábil y al final no supimos hacia donde se dirigían.

Ya se lo esperaba, Kaede era una completa estúpida, igual a su madre, ambas tenían un gran sentido por la justicia eran blandas y demasiado bondadosas. La única diferencia hasta el momento era que aquellas grandes virtudes habían atraído la muerte hacia Naori y quién sabe si también podrían atraerla hacia Kaede.

- ¿Y Shisui?

- Aun no lo sabemos señor, de lo único que tenemos certeza es que está oculto en este momento.

- Sigue rastreándolos y retírate – De lo único que estaba seguro Danzo en ese momento era que planeaban algo y al parecer Kaede estaba incluida en esos planes, maldijo internamente a su hija por milésima vez.

Llevaba espiándola bastante tiempo, con cada año que pasaba su desconfianza hacia Kaede aumentaba cada vez más, era muy parecida a Naori. Tal vez le faltaba sensatez, orden y responsabilidad, lo que a él le había faltado en su juventud, pero la moralidad de la chica era tan extrema como la de su madre, y eso según él era la debilidad más grave que podría tener alguien, algo que la hacía demasiado imperfecta, más de lo que ya era.


	6. Chapter 6

El viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, era una noche despejada y tranquila, similar a muchas otras noches, pero la diferencia era que las otras habían sido marcadas por la tragedia. Como muchos dicen, las tormentas siempre llegan después de las calmas prolongadas, y al parecer una vez más se cumpliría esa eterna predicción.

- Ellos creen que yo fui quien mató a Shisui – Decía Itachi con expresión seria, pero su voz no denotaba más que enojo y decepción. La que sentía por su gente después de haber sido acusado injustamente de la muerte de su amigo. Había perdido la compostura al recibir las indirectas acusaciones de algunos miembros del clan, no pudo contenerse y ser paciente como era costumbre así que les dio una paliza y hasta les habló duramente acerca de los muchos errores que habían cometido los Uchiha y que pronto los llevarían a la ruina. Admitía que aquel había sido un grave error, principalmente porque su hermano escuchó todo y no tuvo más opción que pedir disculpas ante los miembros que desconfiaban de él para aliviar el malestar de Sasuke y el suyo propio.

Kaede le pasó una mano por la espalda y le acarició el hombro para darle apoyo, tenía la firme creencia de que en muchas ocasiones el contacto físico servía para aliviar un poco el dolor del alma. Ambos se habían conectado muy especialmente desde la muerte de Shisui, ocurrida pocos días antes. Se abrían mutuamente cómo si nunca hubieran sido distantes, era extraño pero también muy agradable.

Itachi se encontraba muy solo, no solo cargaba con la desconfianza de todo un clan si no que llevaba siendo utilizado durante toda su vida por los dirigentes de la aldea. Mientras que ella había sido apartada de la sociedad desde sus primeros años de vida, Danzo solo la utilizaba para beneficio propio y la gente de la aldea parecía despreciarla.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Kaede sorprendido por aquel gesto cargado de buenas intenciones que casi nadie solía tener con él. Muchas chicas de la aldea acostumbraban a coquetearle sin escrúpulos debido a su buen físico e inteligencia pero solo su madre le ofrecía cariño verdadero, aunque a decir verdad, Mikoto le daba lo mejor de sí a todo el mundo pero él había perdido la cercanía con ella hacía bastante tiempo.

- ¿Qué dijeron los ancianos cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Shisui? – Preguntó la chica ignorando la incredulidad de Itachi.

- Les dije que Shisui había desaparecido y luego fue encontrado muerto, decidieron proclamar la teoría de suicidio como un hecho. Creen que su muerte solo sirvió para agrandar las posibilidades de golpe de estado y por lo tanto lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora es eliminar al clan – Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza al aire, por lo visto las posibilidades de salvar a los Uchiha ya habían expirado y eso lo hacía sentir muy triste.

- Cada día aumentan más los problemas - Continuó- últimamente alguien ha estado entrando en repetidas ocasiones al distrito Uchiha violando la barrera de detección que rodea a Konoha, los consejeros creen que ellos están planeando algo grande.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es el que está entrando al distrito cierto? – Algo en el rostro de Itachi le decía que él estaba un poco confundido, pero aun así por obvias razones si alguien se infiltraba en su territorio sería el primero en saberlo.

- Si- Respondió secamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- No puedo decírtelo – Contestó negando con la cabeza – No es seguro que lo sepas ahora.

- Entiendo… - No, no entendía ni mierda ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre las sombras últimamente? A pesar de que empezaba a comunicarse con Itachi mas amenamente, el aun guardaba demasiados secretos. Ese chico era más hondo que el mar, parecía saberlo todo pero nunca decía nada y eso era más que motivo suficiente para hacerla sentir estresada. Lo único que podía hacer era calmarse y tratar de comprender la razón por la cual él aún se negaba a confiar completamente en ella, estaba más que segura que todo era culpa de su padre Danzo.

- No pienses mal de mí – Al ver la expresión incomoda de Kaede se percató de que la había hecho sentir ofendida – Es solo que… No es seguro. Él no es un ninja normal o un vándalo que solo quiere entrar a causar estragos. Él es diferente, es peligroso.

- Ya… - Le sonrió con ternura – Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta algo, no cargues con todo el dolor tu solo. Solo terminarás por destruirte a ti mismo como yo he hecho todos estos años conmigo misma.

Él sonrió de medio lado, tomó entre sus dedos la mandíbula de Kaede y le dio un suave beso en los labios para expresarle sin palabras su agradecimiento. A pesar de todo, aquella sonrisa había sido tan falsa para Kaede que no pudo contener algunas lágrimas después de haberse ido.

- Danzo-Sama – Saludó Itachi con una inclinación respetuosa.

- ¿Cumpliste tu misión con éxito? – Danzo estaba anhelando escuchar la noticia que Itachi traía para él, según lo que pasara con el clan Uchiha las cosas podrían estar de su lado. Los Uchiha no eran más que una amenaza, una amenaza bastante poderosa.

- Si, ellos han decidido dar el golpe de estado definitivamente.

Y ese era el inicio de su victoria, Danzo no podía sentirse más feliz ante aquel anuncio, por fin lograría eliminar a la molestia que tantos problemas le había causado durante todos esos años. Itachi se vería obligado a acabar con el clan entero para conservar la paz de la aldea y del mundo shinobi en general, su naturaleza pacifica lo obligaría a cumplir las órdenes sin importar cuales fueran y esa era una ventaja enorme ya que no había nadie más apropiado para cumplir con semejante labor.

- Ya sabes cuál es tu deber, lo harás cuando sea el momento indicado.

- Si, Danzo-Sama.

- Puedes retirarte.

- te voy a ayudar a aniquilar al clan Uchiha porque tengo otro objetivo aparte de la venganza, quiero quedarme con tu ojo. – Dijo el hombre enmascarado.

- ¿En realidad quieres este Sharingan? – Preguntó Itachi mirándolo de reojo.

- Si, además es la prueba de que no mataré a tu hermano menor. – La primera condición para Madara había sido esa, por ningún motivo debía de tocar a Sasuke. Itachi reconocía que el clan entero planeaba un golpe de estado y que la única alternativa que quedaba después de tanto tiempo de intentos en vano para detenerlos era la exterminación. Pero no se sentía capaz de matar a su pequeño hermano, lo adoraba demasiado como para hacerlo y él apenas era un niño inocente, no podía ser una amenaza para la aldea en absoluto y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera había despertado su Sharingan y tampoco se sabía si lo iba a despertar. El único ser amado que podía salvar por medio de negociaciones con los miembros del consejo y con el asesino parado frente a él era a Sasuke. ¿Además, quién vengaría al clan y le daría honor a su nombre si no era su pequeño hermano?, era lo menos que podía hacer después de acabar con los Uchiha. A pesar de todo, su conciencia nunca estaría limpia después de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Aceptaba que más tarde, morir sería necesario para garantizar la tranquilidad de Sasuke, porque él seguiría siendo un ninja de Konoha, mientras Itachi se convertiría en un desertor.

- No me queda otro camino que trabajar contigo.

- Si te quedas sin un lugar a donde ir, puedes unirte a mi organización. Se llama Akatsuki.

Y así finalizaron la conversación, al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la matanza del clan Uchiha, uno lo haría por obligación y el otro por buscar venganza y ganas de poder. Itachi no podía eliminar el sentimiento de remordimiento que crecía en él con el paso de las horas. No se arrepentiría de su decisión porque sabía que era la acertada, si no evitaba el golpe de estado la villa entera se metería en graves problemas que conllevarían a una tercera guerra shinobi y eso era algo que como ninja de la aldea debía evitar a toda costa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Kaede desplazando su peso hacia la pierna derecha, ya estaba agotada de estar andando por toda la villa para realizar "misiones" que más bien parecían recados por toda la aldea.

Danzo estampó un puño contra su escritorio y la miró fulminantemente, como solo él sabía hacer cuando estaba muy molesto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Uchiha?

La pregunta la sorprendió a tal punto que se quedó callada, sentía como el corazón le latía con velocidad, el sentimiento que la embargaba solo podía ser llamado "Terror" ante la declaración de Danzo, solo existía una posibilidad: Había sido espiada incluso en misión. ¿La habían visto semidesnuda frente a Itachi aquella noche en la aldea solitaria?, ¿Habían presenciado el pequeño momento de pasión que habían tenido después de la muerte de Shisui? O ¿El suave beso que se habían dado horas antes? Al parecer, su intimidad se encontraba demasiado invadida.

Poco a poco empezó a enrojecer de rabia, su padre ni siquiera respetaba su estúpida intimidad.

- Nada que te importe – Y se giró bruscamente para salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

- Ya le di la orden de eliminar al clan – Se detuvo – Él está en la obligación de irse inmediatamente después de la matanza.

- ¿Qué? – Susurró casi sin aliento, ¿Cuántas veces más iba a ser tomada por sorpresa de maneras tan penosas?- ¡¿Y qué se supone que él haga en el exilio?! ¡¿A dónde va a ir?!

- Lo que el haga o no haga fuera de la aldea no me interesa mientras no me afecte – Respondió Danzo con crueldad.

- Tu… - Su ira aumentaba a pasos agigantados, tanto que empezaba a hiperventilar, un claro síntoma de que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza - ¡Eres una mierda! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Te odio!

En un pequeño instante todo su cuerpo fue encarcelado contra la pared, la espalda le dolía monstruosamente y no podía respirar porque Danzo la había tomado de la garganta alzándola unos cuantos centímetros lejos del suelo.

- Que ni se te ocurra ir detrás él, si lo haces mandaré a mis súbditos a que te busquen y te asesinen. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero si te vas estarás cometiendo un acto de traición contra tu gente. Si, ya se lo que estás pensando – Dijo ante la mirada de enojo que le envió Kaede - Pero Itachi le ha hecho un favor a la aldea y por lo tanto no será perseguido, solo puesto en el libro bingo ¡y ya está! Pero tú tendrás un muy mal destino si te vas. Estoy cansado de tu desobediencia, lo único que has hecho ha sido arruinar mi reputación y no estaré dispuesto a que lo sigas haciendo.

La tez se le empezaba a poner morada de la asfixia, no podía ni moverse del miedo que le había provocado aquella invasión a su espacio personal de manera tan veloz y brusca.

Danzo la soltó y ella calló al suelo boqueando en busca de oxígeno para sus pulmones, Danzo salió del despacho de un portazo dejándola en el piso. Parecía seguro de que con aquella amenaza lograría hacerla ceder de seguir a Itachi, pero estaba muy equivocado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia renunciaría a su promesa, no retiraría ninguna palabra dicha, no abandonaría a un ser tan bueno y pacifico como Itachi, todo porque aunque le había costado mucho trabajo admitirlo, lo amaba. Lo amaba hasta casi rayar con la locura y siempre lo había hecho solo que apenas recientemente se dignaba a admitirlo.

- ¡Si él se va, yo también me voy! – Gritó desde el despacho para que su padre, que andaba solo algunos metros más adelante la escuchara. Y claro que la escuchó, solo bastó con aquella frase cargada de seguridad para que sus dientes crujieran brevemente. No iba a aguantar más insolencias por parte de esa mocosa como aguantó las de su esposa algún día, no se repetiría más la historia.

Después del altercado causado en el despacho de Danzo, Kaede había sido tomada por algunos ninjas pertenecientes a Raíz y llevada su habitación donde la habían encerrado bajo llave.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con jaqueca y la clara decisión de salir de allí. Incluso la ventana estaba asegurada y un ninja de Anbu se encontraba afuera vigilándola. Pese a ser una Kunoichi supuestamente calificada, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo pensando en cómo salir sin ser detectada. Las posibilidades eran mínimas pero no nulas.

- ¡Hey tú, el idiota que está parado allí! – Llamó al Anbu desde su ventana – ¡Si tú, ven aquí ya!

El ninja se puso de pie con duda entre ir o quedarse en su lugar, "Vamos a ver si es tan tonto como creo que es, por favor Dios que sea un idiota, por favor" Pensó Kaede. Finalmente decidió ir, se paró a una distancia prudente y preguntó:

- ¿Necesita algo Kaede-san?

- Es que creo que algo no está bien, siento mucho dolor. Necesito que me ayudes rápido, es urgente. Ven aquí por favor.

El Anbu se rascó la nuca y cambió de posición unas cuantas veces antes de decir:

- Lo siento señorita pero no puedo hacer eso.

Kaede tuvo (con mucho esfuerzo) que componer una inocente y seductora mirada que convenciera al Anbu de acercarse más. Se quitó la camiseta que cubría su torso dejando al descubierto un pequeño top sobre el cual se asomaba el contorno de sus pechos. Señaló el punto cerca del costado en el cual se encuentra el apéndice y compuso la mejor expresión de dolor que pudo.

- Es que me duele mucho aquí, si no me ayudas a tiempo podré morir y no creo que Danzo se sienta muy feliz si eso pasa.

El Anbu dudó unos minutos más, hasta que dijo:

- Entraré pero tienes que alejarte de la ventana, recuéstate en la puerta. Si intentas algo no dudaré en avisar a mis compañeros que están muy cerca.

- Bien, bien. Solo ven rápido no creo que aguante mucho tiempo más.

Abrió la ventana y entró a la habitación, pero antes de que se diera cuenta alguien lo había golpeado en la nuca dejándolo temporalmente inconsciente.

- Buen trabajo – Felicitó la Kaede original mientras salía desde su escondite a su clon antes de escapar por la ventana y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo directo hacia el distrito Uchiha.

"Nunca creí que papá escogiera tan mal a sus súbditos" Pensó con una sonrisa burlona dibujándose en su rostro.


	7. Chapter 7

Las calles se encontraban en penumbra. Algunos cuerpos inertes yacían en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre. El silencio reinaba en todas las esquinas, ninguna luz estaba encendida y el aire frio de la muerte se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Kaede nunca había visto nada parecido, tantas personas muertas en el mismo lugar, todos tirados en el suelo como si sus vidas nunca hubieran valido nada. ¿Realmente era posible que todo aquel desastre hubiera sido obra de alguien como Itachi? No, Un chico tan especial y dulce no podía ser el responsable de algo así. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad de lo que estaba viendo y eso no hacía más que matarla por dentro.

Un lastimero gemido la sacó bruscamente de su estado de conmoción. Logró divisar algunos metros más adelante, a una pequeña cabeza cubierta de cabello negro azulado que trataba de levantarse con dificultad mientras emitía pequeños lloriqueos.

Estaba tan aterrada que se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, apenas pudo notar como el chico enseñaba su cara llena de dolor y volvía a caer desmayado en la tierra. Era Sasuke.

Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se disponía a darse la vuelta y huir para no ver más aquella atrocidad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y la sacaron de allí.

Se encontraba en medio del bosque que se hallaba fuera de Konoha. El miedo la mantenía con los pies clavados sobre la tierra y la mirada enfocada en ningún lugar en concreto, hasta que una voz familiar la llamó a su espalda.

- Kaede.

Aquel bello rostro de él, apareció en su campo de visión para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, parecía preocupado, exhausto y algo triste.

- Hey, reacciona.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer al suelo, se lastimó con algunas piedras pero no pudo sentir ningún dolor.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el distrito Uchiha? – La voz de Itachi reflejaba el cansancio que sentía en todo su ser. Seguramente, el impacto psicológico y el desgaste físico que le causaba usar por un largo periodo el Sharingan habían acabo con él. Solo se limitó a darle la espalda a Kaede para no seguir viéndola derrumbarse.

- Fui…a…buscaste – Con dificultad las palabras salieron de su boca. Se puso de pie con lentitud y avanzó algunos pasos hasta colocarse cerca de Itachi.

- Creo que me equivoqué contigo - Kaede sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, creía estar casi segura de lo que iba a hacer en caso de que se diera el asesinato de los Uchiha e Itachi tuviera que irse. Para ella no era nada nuevo tener que tomar decisiones con un toque desagradable. Su corazón había tomado la firme determinación de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, pero él seguía siendo lejano incluso cuando físicamente se encontraba a unos pasos más adelante

Él era una criatura difícil de descifrar, incluso para sus propios padres. Pero ese era el camino que había escogido. Decidió aislarse de su familia aun estando demasiado joven, para servir a la aldea que amaba.

Fui egoísta, solo pensé en mí pero olvidé que tu corazón posee menos oscuridad que el mío, tú no podrías matar a nadie ni aunque miles de personas dependieran de ello porque tu naturaleza no es ser una asesina. Tu naturaleza no es ser una Kunoichi, pero tuviste que escogerlo porque no te dejaron opción. Yo no quiero hacerte más daño del que te he hecho al permitir que veas lo que hice, por eso no dejaré que me acompañes. Vive tu vida, sigue siendo parte de la aldea y no la abandones nunca, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, me uniré a esa organización llamada Akatsuki y desde allí seguiré trabajando para la aldea.

¿Qué?, todo cayó encima de ella como una bomba, no hubo tiempo de pensar ni de discutir acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Itachi la trataba de echar de una sola estocada, ¿Por qué todos la subestimaban?, ella no era influenciable, no era fácil de convencer. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en dejar de hacer lo que los demás querían, pero por cosas del destino se había visto obligada a cumplir con unas cuantas ordenes de Danzo, y todo para tratar no ser expulsada de la aldea debido a que era una chica de naturaleza revoltosa, que según los miembros del consejo (excepto Hiruzen) no servía para vivir en sociedad.

Era tosca, desobediente y poco inteligente, pero ¿Por qué defectos tan simples como esos le traían a Kaede tantos problemas? La respuesta era más que obvia: Porque las chicas pertenecientes a la élite no pueden hacer nada más que callar, ser perfectas y obedecer a todos los protocolos sin pies ni cabeza que propone la sociedad para ellas.

Muchas misiones salieron mal gracias a su espíritu poco cooperativo y a sus arrebatos de rebeldía sin remedio. Eso dañaba gravemente la imagen de Danzo y del consejo en general. Si ella no funcionaba bien, significaba que quienes debían de mantenerla bajo control tampoco funcionaban de la mejor manera, lo que provocaría que el pueblo perdiera fe en ellos. Por razones tan simples como esas, la amenaza de ser exiliada era cada vez mayor.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, no tomaría una decisión por conveniencia u obligación. Era el momento de tomar responsabilidad por sus propios actos y asumir las consecuencias que traerían estos. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a abandonar la aldea por estar con alguien a quien amaba. Obviamente en el mundo Shinobi lo que estaba por hacer era un error bastante grave, la clase de errores que hasta podían costar tu vida si no tenías cuidado con ellos.

Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás solo porque Itachi quería, y aunque las acciones del chico la habían dejado más que aterrada, comprendía la urgencia en ellas. Comprendía también que más que asesinar a muchas personas, Itachi había salvado a muchísimas más. Y todo porque era la clase de personas que sacrificaban su propia felicidad por el bien común. Que abandonaban una vida llena de comodidades y de paz, para vivir una en la cual pasarían el resto de sus días en la extrema soledad, siendo juzgados por el mundo entero.

Kaede cruzó de dos zancadas el camino que la separaba de su amado y le dijo:

- No te atrevas a meterme en una ilusión solo para huir de aquí como una niña – Él no le respondió nada – Y sé que no quieres mostrarme tu cara porque estas llorando.

El chico agachó la cabeza y dejo salir una pequeña risita, había dado en el punto exacto.

- Me vale una mierda lo que digas, voy contigo porque yo quiero y no por decisión tuya. También tengo intención de unirme a Akatsuki, así que si te vas y me dejas, no harás gran cosa porque yo iré a buscarte donde sea que estés. Mi padre me ha hablado de esa organización y sé que estarían felices de tener un nuevo miembro proveniente de la élite de Konoha.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos estaban irritados y de ellos se desprendía un rastro casi imperceptible de lágrimas. Jamás lo había visto en condiciones tan miserables. Sabía que el chico debía de estar pasando por una difícil situación, pero lo había imaginado asumiéndola sin derramar ni una sola lagrima en presencia de alguien.

- ¿Sabes que tengo el poder de manipular tu mente, no es así? – Una oleada de pánico ante las palabras de Itachi, la congeló durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Puedes manipular mi mente todo lo que quieras, pero jamás podrás manipular mi corazón, porque yo te amo ¿Sabes? No me importa que decidas hacer a partir de ahora porque te amo. Tal vez si vaya a sufrir, pero es mi elección. No tienes idea del infierno que he vivido todos estos años en la soledad, junto a un padre que no siente ni el más mínimo aprecio por mí. Que me quede en Konoha no me será un beneficio, en lugar de eso seguiré pasándola mal, incluso peor.

Con suavidad, Itachi pasó un dedo por la mejilla de la chica, luego la atrajo hacia sí y deposito un beso en su frente. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Luego se inclinó hacia ella para juntar sus labios, y a partir de ahí, ambos se aventuraron a hacer una danza frenética con sus bocas como si apenas se estuvieran descubriendo a sí mismos, como si tuvieran hambre el uno del otro. Sentían que descargaban gran parte de la furia y pasión contenida dentro de sí, atacándose de la manera más dulce que existía. No había lugar para órdenes ni mucho menos para obligaciones. Nadie necesitaba fingir qué era lo que pasaba, nadie ocultaba sus intenciones con engaños ni vivía en el completo silencio. Porque las dos almas allí presentes gritaban tratando de sacar toda la pasión contenida por años, las largas esperas, las grandes mentiras.

Y para ambos, cada día quedaba más claro que nadie es lo que aparenta. Unos dan una imagen de fortaleza, dignidad, y sensatez mientras se derrumban por dentro. Otros son tomados por locos, inútiles y habladores mientras el fuego de la perseverancia crece en ellos con el pasar del tiempo.

Tan poco era el control que ejercían sobre sus acciones, que terminaron por abrazarse de una manera demasiado íntima. Itachi recorría con sus labios la mandíbula de la chica dando dulces besos para bajar lentamente por su cuello y terminar por llegarle al hueco de la clavícula.

Si hubieran podido, no habría quedado prenda alguna sobre sus cuerpos. Porque la llama que se encendía entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte, luminosa y evidente. Pero gracias a que "lo bueno no dura", alguien hizo presencia en el lugar interrumpiendo con un carraspeo todo lo que estaba presenciando el bosque hacia un buen rato. Tuvieron que separarse, kaede con un sobresalto e Itachi con indiferencia.

- Tenemos que irnos ya, Anbu está peinando la zona.

- Si le haces algo a Sasuke – Decía el chico de la máscara, mientras en sus ojos surgía peligrosamente el Mangekyo Sharingan a modo de advertencia – Me encargaré de que todas las naciones sepan la verdad acerca de lo que ha pasado con los Uchiha.

Y luego desapareció entre muchos cuervos, dejando a Danzo completamente anonadado "Maldito seas Uchiha" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico se había atrevido a amenazar a alguien como Danzo.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haberse encargado de asegurar a Kaede, para que no escapara.

- ¡Señor!, ¡Señor! – Un Anbu corría sin su máscara, estaba demasiado alterado.

- ¿Qué? – "Esa maldita mocosa ha jugado sucio otra vez".

- Su hija… - Jadeó apoyándose en las rodillas para tomar aire– Escapó.

- ¡Ustedes! – llamó a algunos Anbus encapuchados que estaban alrededor de él – Llévenselo y denle un castigo por negligencia.

- Pero señor… Ella me engañó – Algunos lloriqueos provenientes del chico molestaron a Danzo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño – ¡NOO!

"Esto no se va a quedar así, definitivamente no tendrás perdón por esto Kaede"

Era una tarde preciosa en Konoha. Como todos los días, el verano brindaba un aire alegre y perezoso a la aldea.

Dos niños de unos 10 años charlaban tranquilamente, estaban sentados en el borde de un muelle apreciando como el agua se movía despacio dando visos luminosos bajo la luz de sol.

- ¿Qué tiene Hiruzen que no tenga yo? – Un pequeño Danzo balanceaba las piernas de adelante hacia atrás. Su expresión denotaba que estaba algo irritado.

La pequeña de cabellos morados lo miraba con un toque de compasión. Nunca le había quedado claro el porqué de la constante competencia entre sus dos amigos. Pero en el fondo apreciaba más a Danzo, la razón era algo que aún no terminaba por comprender del todo.

Así que para brindarle algo de consuelo a su amigo, se acercó y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojó inmediatamente ante aquel gesto tan atrevido y poco común entre chicos y chicas de su edad.

- Naori… - Susurró para después despertar de un sobresalto, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón, acabar de una vez con los sueños que lo perseguían desde hacía algún tiempo.

14 años después de la muerte de Naori, él seguía perturbado. La había amado más que a sí mismo, porque ella fue su único apoyo, su esposa y la mujer que lo había cambiado de maneras irreversibles. Pero por intentar proteger a Konoha con su vida, el clan había optado por traicionarla y Danzo terminó por odiar a los Uchiha con toda su alma. Ellos debían de pagar tarde o temprano por lo que le habían hecho a Naori.

Después del exterminio de "todas esas escorias", una sensación de júbilo mezclada con otra de vacío lo perseguía a cada minuto que pasaba, especialmente en las noches cuando soñaba con ella.

"Prometo que algún día seré Hokage como era tu sueño Naori, solo tienes que esperar".


	8. Chapter 8

Corría lo más rápido que podía pero aun así no podía ahuyentar las voces en su cabeza que gritaban de ira, si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido tan despiadado, en ese momento todo estaría bien. El no habría tenido que asesinar a todos sus parientes porque la aldea habría llegado a un trato con ellos, todavía estarían vivos si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo.

No era nada agradable recorrer el largo camino, que les llevaría hacia el templo de reuniones secretas de Akatsuki con los pensamientos vueltos un lio. Kaede podía a duras penas tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. A cada momento Itachi la miraba entre sus negros cabellos para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, o por lo menos físicamente bien.

Podía percibir cómo la chica se convertía en un manojo de nervios con solo mirar al supuesto Madara, quien estaba unos metros más delante de ella. A pesar de no tener un gran cuerpo ni una actitud ruda, aquel hombre desprendía un aura de oscuridad demasiado potente. Lo que claramente incomodaba a Kaede.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Se atrevió a preguntar la chica en un susurro. Apenas despegaba los ojos de Madara.

- Debo de estarlo, prometí entregar información acerca de ellos a Konoha – Respondió inexpresivo, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Al parecer, siempre lo estaba. "Este tipo tiene nervios de acero" Pensó la chica con espanto.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre enmascarado se detuvo y se giró hacia Itachi

- Alguien nos está siguiendo.

- Sigue adelante Kaede, en un momento te alcanzo – Dijo Itachi, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, la chica tomó su muñeca para detenerlo. Le dirigió una mirada de interrogación a lo que él respondió:

- Son los Anbu.

- Ellos vienen a capturarme… – Kaede vio por encima del hombro de Itachi, cómo un poco más adelante, las hojas de algunos árboles se removían indicando que alguien estaba por llegar – Mi padre me lo advirtió… El realmente…

- No te preocupes – Interrumpió bruscamente con las cavilaciones de la chica – Solo vete.

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño grupo de Anbus todos cubiertos con sus máscaras, hicieron presencia en el lugar. No era mentira, se dirigían directamente hacia Kaede.

La chica se dio la vuelta y huyó saltando por encima de las ramas de los arboles lo más rápido que podía. Pero de repente, vio como un grupo de Anbus surgía frente a ella. Se dispuso a atacarlos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su vista se empezó a nublar y todo perdió color hasta que ya no pudo ver más que oscuridad.

Algunos Anbu tuvieron que ahogar un grito de sorpresa ante la aparición de quien les había sido descrito en tantas ocasiones, esperaban encontrarse solo con Uchiha Itachi, y no con el enmascarado del que se hablaba con tanta incertidumbre en las 5 naciones. Se quedaron estupefactos, seguramente aquel momento seria el fin.

Ninguno de los dos supuestos criminales se movió ni un solo centímetro, hasta que de un momento a otro, Itachi activó su Sharingan provocando que muchos de los Anbu que lo miraban a los ojos en aquel instante, cayeran desmayados.

Solo quedaron tres Anbu en pie. Sin poder percibirlo, fueron atacados por Madara, quien con un Kunai se encargó de abrirles el cuello.

Los dos Uchiha se quedaron un momento observando lo que habían acabado de hacer, hasta que sintieron como el chakra de Kaede, que estaban vigilando desde que había desaparecido, disminuía con rapidez.

- Estaban esperando a la chica más adelante – Anunció Madara dirigiendo su atención hacia Itachi ¿Realmente sería capaz de salir corriendo detrás de ese "estorbo"?

La mirada del pelinegro expresó por un momento un poco de ira, pero inmediatamente su semblante volvió a cambiar a la completa inexpresividad característica de él. Finalmente, para sorpresa de Madara, salió disparado en dirección a la chica.

Los rastros de Chakra eran tan leves que tenía que esforzarse un poco para poder sentirlos. Ya había usado demasiado el Sharingan, haciendo que el mareo y la falta de visión no tardaran en llegar.

Cuando logró abrirse paso entre la espesura del bosque para poder atisbar un poco lo que sucedía cerca de Kaede, pudo encontrarse con la chica tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Mientras algunos Anbus la rodeaban, uno de ellos dijo:

- ¿Lo vieron? Creo que ella…

- Si, si– Lo calló otro, parecía asustado – ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Esa chica… No es posible.

Itachi aterrizó suavemente frente a ellos, no se habían percatado de su presencia. Aplicó por última vez la ilusión que los dejaría noqueados.

Iba a tomar a la castaña entre sus brazos cuando, una mano paró su intento.

- No estás en condiciones de llevarla, has usado demasiado el Sharingan.

Madara, al ver la mirada de desconfianza dirigida por su nuevo camarada, soltó una risotada y repuso:

- No le voy a hacer nada. Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Itachi asintió observando como el rostro de la chica se contraía un poco, parecía estar soñando. ¿Cuántas veces estaría a punto de perder a Kaede?, la sensación de estarla arrastrando a un hoyo negro cada vez más hondo seguía presente en él a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no había forma de volver atrás para obligarla a quedarse.

La luz entraba despacio por la ventana iluminando la cara de Kaede, que se removía con incomodidad entre las sabanas.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y luego los abrió más debido a la sorpresa. Observó todo el entorno. No, no era Konoha. Miró por la ventana, algunos metros más adelante se hallaba el templo del que le había hablado Itachi. Luego como intuyendo lo que había pasado, empezó por revisarse las piernas, no tenía nada, después se levantó la blusa, estaba todo bien. Se tiró en la cama y pataleó de rabia como solo una pequeña niña sabía hacer. Otra vez había metido en problemas a Itachi, lo sabía, estaba casi segura de que el escape de aquel grupo de Anbu no sería fácil.

Oyó un carraspeo proveniente de una esquina de la habitación, que la hizo parar de revolcar su pelo para castigarse a sí misma por su incompetencia. Era él, maldita vergüenza. Y para empeorarlo todo, no pudo evitar romper a llorar de frustración como una verdadera tonta.

- Tengo que hacer algo – Dijo entre sollozos – No puedo seguir siendo una carga para ti.

Él fue caminado despacio hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Hay algo que puedes hacer, pero no es el momento para hablar acerca de eso. Muy pronto voy a necesitar que me ayudes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – La mortal calma en cada una de las palabras de Itachi, le indicaba que algo no estaba yendo bien. A pesar de todo, era una mujer bastante intuitiva, y podía percibir cómo algo extraño surgía entre las palabras del chico.

- Lo sabrás en algún tiempo, por ahora no bajes la guardia, los Akatsuki son asignados por parejas pero nuestro caso será especial. A partir de ahora estaremos la mayoría del tiempo con un hombre llamado Kisame, es un ninja renegado de Kirigakure. Ah, y ten cuidado, en esta organización también se encuentra Orochimaru.

- ¿Y con "Orochimaru" te refieres a…? – Preguntó la chica.

- Es un desertor de Konoha, su nombre es Orochimaru y aparece en el libro bingo.

- …

- Kaede, nos hablaron mucho de él antes de entrar a Anbu.

- …

- Luego descubrirás quien es – Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Prepárate, tendremos que irnos en un momento.

- Está bien - La situación volvía a ser incomoda con Itachi, él se comportaba de una manera distante desde que habían escapado de la villa, pero Kaede podía entender el porqué de todo aquello. Se encontraban en una situación que requería tener bastante cuidado, según las descripciones dadas por muchos ninja que habían tenido contacto con ellos, los Akatsuki no eran exactamente buenos tipos y parecían estar todos locos. Si demostraban sus verdaderas personalidades o intenciones podrían meterse en problemas. Era una situación que requería tener bastante equilibrio y premeditación.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – Preguntó un joven Danzo notablemente irritado, a la chica sentada a su lado.

Tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo – Naori miraba el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella, a pesar de ser tan joven entendía la gravedad de los errores que cometían los Uchiha en la búsqueda de la victoria - Ellos no pueden seguir usando el Izanagi de esa manera, deben de entender las consecuencias que trae la sed de poder. De lo contrario el clan estará acabado antes de que nos demos cuenta.

- Temo que te ataquen si tratas de negociar con ellos – Para Danzo no había nada más importante que el bienestar de aquella mujer, ella era indispensable para él. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, los Uchiha terminarían por traicionarla, lo sabía. Ya había visto en varias ocasiones el alcance de la ambición del clan sobre todas las cosas.

- No dejaré que acaben con todo y con todos, conozco una forma de parar todo lo que están haciendo – Naori estaba completamente segura de lo que tenía que hacer, no había forma de cambiar lo que estaba pasando con los Uchiha, pero podría hacerlos reflexionar acerca de lo que era bueno o no para el clan.

- Naori pero…

- Danzo, relájate – Ella sonrió despreocupadamente como solía hacer, pero aun así algo no terminaba de estar bien – debo irme – dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta – en un rato tenemos que hablar, hay algo que debo decirte.

- ¡Espera! – Pero antes de que saliera corriendo detrás de ella, el mundo a su alrededor dio varias vueltas. Se despertó sudando en medio de la habitación, todo estaba oscuro indicando que seguía siendo de noche. ¿Qué pasaba tan de repente con él? Desde que Kaede se había marchado, soñaba más de lo habitual con su esposa, sentía cómo el vacío de la soledad se apoderaba de sus días cubriéndolos con un manto de incertidumbre.

- Danzo-Sama – el Anbu se apareció frente a la puerta de la habitación de Danzo. Con la habitual inclinación de respeto, se presentó ante su jefe.

- ¿Qué tienes para decir?

- Algunos Anbu hallaron a su hija en dirección este. Estuvieron a punto de capturarla pero fueron impedidos por Uchiha Itachi y por el supuesto Madara, al parecer Uchiha Itachi piensa unirse a Akatsuki. Tres de los Anbu fueron asesinados.

"Así que el chico la está protegiendo" Pensó Danzo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar para protegerse mutuamente aquel par de críos?

- Sucedió algo que todavía no hemos podido comprobar- continuó el Anbu – Uno de nuestro compañeros creyó haber visto cómo Kaede-San activaba el Sharingan antes de desmayarse. Al parecer el poder visual la debilita demasiado, todavía no es consciente de que puede usarlo. Pero lo activa involuntariamente con más frecuencia.

- Deben de encontrarla rápido antes de se dé cuenta de su poder y decida usarlo en nuestra contra – Ordenó Danzo con una enorme dosis de enojo brotando por sus poros.

- Por supuesto que si Danzo-Sama.

Sentía como le ardían los ojos con furia, y cómo una pequeña gota de sangre le bajaba por el rostro. Tuvo que soltar un sonoro gemido de dolor. Cuando tomó suficiente valentía para abrir los ojos, descubrió cómo el paisaje ante él se difuminaba lentamente, como deshaciéndose. Era más que obvio, estaba perdiendo la visión.

Cuando se encontraron con Kisame por primera vez, Kaede había pasado de tenerle miedo, a terminar por estar encantada con él. Le hizo tantas preguntas acerca de su apariencia y habilidades que terminó por cansarlo.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba, la chica seguía comportándose como una cría, siempre curiosa y también bastante directa al momento de expresar sus opiniones. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Kaede, estaba tan llena de vida que difícilmente podría ser apagada.

Se levantó para encaminarse hacia su habitación, cuando la encontró frente a él.

Ya la había sentido, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había oído quejarse. No debía preocuparla por el momento, no sería algo sano para ella ni tampoco para él.

- ¿Necesitas algo Kaede? – La pregunta la sobresaltó un poco, claramente estaba algo perdida.

- No… Si…No… Es que no he podido dormir. – Debajo de sus ojos se empezaban a formar pequeñas ojeras, indicando el cansancio que sentía. El pelinegro presentía la razón por la cual el hecho de conciliar el sueño se había convertido en toda una hazaña para ella.

- Lamento que tengas pesadillas debido a eso – Itachi sonó cortante. Miraba el suelo a sus pies meditando el daño que había causado en Kaede, al haber sido descuidado permitiendo que la chica viera todo aquel desastre en el distrito Uchiha. Tal vez nunca volvería a ser la misma después de eso. Ambos tendrían que convivir con pesadillas acerca de muerte y destrucción por toda una vida. Apretó el puño sintiendo rabia consigo mismo.

La chica apoyó su delgada mano en el hombro de Itachi, para rodearlo y terminar por abrazarlo estrechamente acariciándole la espalda.

- ¿Te molestaría pasar la noche conmigo? – Preguntó Kaede. El chico rió suavemente, tratando de olvidar los pensamientos y sentimientos que lo aquejaban.

- No.

Tuvieron que pasar casi toda la noche en vela. Itachi no podía dormir debido al dolor que aguantaba silenciosamente, mientras que Kaede temía cerrar los ojos para recordar aquellas terribles escenas. La ventana estaba abierta frente a ellos, una vez más el cielo estrellado aparecía para observar todo lo que estaba pasando. La compañía que se brindaban ambos, no servía para cambiar todo lo que había pasado y estaba por pasar, pero si aliviaba el dolor que conllevaba la soledad. ¿Y si al final, lo único que te queda es quien está a tu lado, que harías?


	9. Chapter 9

- Itachi – Llamó Kaede en medio de la oscuridad. Estaban recostados el uno junto al otro sobre un pequeño futon. La habitación era estrecha pero acogedora. Después de un día de larga caminata junto a Kisame, se sintieron aliviados cuando encontraron un rústico hotel escondido entre algunas montañas, que servía de paradero para Ninjas clandestinos. El último año habían vivido de escondite en escondite. Después de todo, así era la vida de un Akatsuki. Con el tiempo terminaron por acostumbrarse y encontrar a aquellos lugares no muy bonitos o higiénicos como salvaciones.

- ¿Sí?

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Cuándo vas a decime lo que pasó con mi madre? – Desde que escaparon de la aldea, pocas veces se había permitido pensar en su madre. Eran seguidos continuamente, algunas veces forzados a pelear contra miembros de Anbu que seguían tras el rastro de Kaede. Y ni hablar de la enfermedad de Itachi. Algunos meses después de haber huido, el mal que sufría se había hecho más notable. Tosía y vomitaba sangre varias veces al día, se cansaba con facilidad, y si usaba el Sharingan durante largos periodos de tiempo, se mareaba y quedaba ciego durante un momento. Al principio intentó ocultarlo, pero después fue demasiado notorio. Los nervios de Kaede no podrían resistir mucho más.

La enfermedad era la consecuencia de usar el Mangekyo Sharingan, el cuerpo se desgastaba lentamente, las energías se consumían, la vida se escapaba.

El supuesto Madara les habló acerca de un hombre que vivía en la aldea del lobo aullante y preparaba toda serie de medicamentos a base de plantas medicinales. Era un experto, el mejor de su aldea. El único que podía ofrecerle a Itachi algo que lo aliviara por algún tiempo, que le permitiera vivir un poco más. La enfermedad era mortal, no había cura alguna por el momento, a excepción de un trasplante que poseyera el Sharingan, pero, para Itachi esa alternativa no era válida.

Después de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, Kaede decidió abandonar a su amado, para aventurarse hacia la aldea de la que Madara les había hablado. Le pediría a ese hombre que la entrenara en la elaboración de medicamentos y venenos mientras le enviaba a Itachi la medicina que lo mantendría con vida. Aunque había expresado entender el deseo del joven de morir algún día a manos de su propio hermano, en el fondo no podía aceptarlo. A cada día que pasaba, la resolución de no dejar morir a Itachi era más grande. Debía de pensar en una forma de evitar todo aquello, de evitar que una persona justa y bondadosa muriera debido a una mentira que el mismo había creado. Encontraría la forma de salvarlo, lo haría.

Al día siguiente debía marcharse sin mirar atrás, se iría durante dos años y esa noche sería la última que pasaría con Itachi. Pero antes de irse, necesitaba saber acerca de su madre, quien aunque ya no era una prioridad, seguía siendo un misterio, uno que debía resolver. Aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para saberlo.

- ¿Realmente lo quieres saber? – Suspiró con cansancio, no parecía ser una historia muy bella o consoladora que digamos. Pero aquel pequeño momento de privacidad y tranquilidad que casi nunca se permitían, era el indicado.

- Era mi madre después de todo. – Itachi la miró pensativo, después de un rato dijo:

- Bien.

- Estoy embarazada – El anuncio de Naori llegó por sorpresa, en los últimos días se respiraba un ambiente de tensión en toda la aldea. Los Uchiha seguían abusando del poder para ganar batallas y Naori seguía tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Danzo se sobresaltó notoriamente. Luego sonrió como nunca antes, era la mejor noticia de su vida. - ¿Quieres decir que seré padre?

- Si – La chica de cabellos violetas también sonrió con amor, los dos estaban bastante felices, pero…

- Dejemos Konoha – Propuso Danzo, era la propuesta más desesperada que había hecho en toda su vida. Hubiera dado muchísimas cosas importantes por la aldea, pero no a la criatura que venía en camino. La situación era peligrosa.

- No puedo – Naori sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, estaba determinada a seguir dando la cara por el clan y la aldea – Mi clan me necesita en este momento, no voy a dejarlos.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Estalló furioso con la mujer tan terca frente a él – ellos son peligrosos, tienen poder. Eres la única sensata entre ellos, pero no puedes hacer nada ¿Acaso quieres que te maten a ti y a nuestro hijo?

- No lo harán – Dijo la joven paciente – Ya te dije mi plan, persuadiré al líder de abandonar la batalla, tendrá que aceptar el destino y hasta que no lo hagan no se solucionará todo esto.

- Estás loca – Danzo se puso de pie bruscamente, la amaba pero ya no seguiría tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero su orgullo le impedía seguir rogando a Naori, por algo que ya estaba decidido – Si quieres morir es tú problema, confío en que algún día reflexionarás y cambiarás de opinión. Pero ya me cansé de este juego, no puedo hacer nada contra tu necedad.

- Lo lamento, Danzo – Se disculpó Naori, antes de que el padre de su hijo desapareciera.

Nueve meses después, la pequeña llamada Kaede nació en el distrito Uchiha. Solo una mujer tuvo compasión con Naori y la ayudó a traer al mundo a la criatura. Todos los demás Uchiha le dieron la espalda, no solo porque no compartían sus mismos ideales de paz, sino también porque el pequeño que nacería no era un Uchiha de sangre pura. Aun así, Naori no renunció a su destino, en lugar de eso, lo aceptó con valentía.

Solo vio a Danzo unas cuantas veces durante el embarazo, siempre la miraba con dolor pero no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Seguía furioso con ella, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba. No había mucho que hacer, ella estaba claramente determinada a seguir adelante.

Después de que la pequeña naciera, fue entregada al Sandaime quien se ofreció a velar por ella, mientras su madre se iba a la guerra para tratar de resolver el conflicto que se empezaba a desarrollar dentro del clan. Muchos ya habían muerto, había que pararlo todo de una vez.

La mujer se dirigió al campo de batalla, no muy lejos de la villa. Muchos cadáveres estaban tirados frente a ella, algunos pertenecían a los Uchiha, y otros a ninjas de diferentes aldeas. No solo habían peleado contra los ninjas extranjeros, también lo hicieron entre ellos. Y todo, debido a que el uso del Izanagi en más de una persona, provocaba confusiones y desconformidades en cuanto a los resultados más convenientes de una batalla.

Naori vio como un Uchiha se encargaba de asesinar a varios miembros del clan. Se reía a carcajadas, era evidente que estaba pasando un buen rato. Era Uchiha Naka, su hermano mayor. La joven levantó su espada, ante la indiferencia de su hermano.

- Así que tú también pretendes alzarte contra mí… No me dejas de otra. – Dijo Naka riendo. La joven tiró su espada, clavándola en el suelo.

- Debe de haber otra manera de resolver las diferencias, que no sea la guerra.

- ¡Ya estoy manchado de sangre! – El hombre se dio la vuelta, irritado – No existe modo de detenerme, ni de perdonarme.

- ¡No te conoces a ti mismo! – Regañó Naori, el Izanagi solo se usaba cuando era necesario tomar medidas desesperadas, cuando se quería cambiar el rumbo de la situación. En realidad, desvalorizaba a gran medida la verdadera fuerza de los Uchiha, también dejaba a un lado la esencia de la realidad. - ¡No sabes la auténtica fuerza que tienes!

- ¡Basta!, ¡Cállate! – Pisoteó algunas flores en su camino y corrió hacia Naori. Ella se dio la vuelta para escapar, y él en su afán de atacarla le lanzó algunos Kunai, uno de ellos impactó en una mariposa, partiéndola en pedazos. Algunos metros más adelante, pararon para quedar frente a frente. Ella prosiguió con su sermón:

- Aún puedes cambiar. Si tienes voluntad de hacerlo, agarra mi mano – La joven extendió la mano y se acercó a su hermano. El joven se sobresaltó, entre enojado y nervioso gritó:

- ¡¿Crees que me vas a engañar?! – Naori guardó silencio y siguió con su mano extendida. Naka estaba tan tenso, que no dudó ni un solo minuto en dirigir la espada hacia ella y atravesarla. El jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo lo sorprendió cuando en lugar de Naori, apareció un pedazo de madera cortado en dos. Desde atrás, algo frustrada la joven preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas?, ¡Yo también estoy preparada!

Corrió hacia él, pero justo en el momento en el que iban a chocar, Naori lo atravesó. El ojo derecho de Naka perdió visibilidad, iba a usar el Izanagi. Apareció de pie sobre una gran roca, reía porque estaba convencido de que iba a ganar.

- Has logrado ponerte a mi espalda, no lo haces nada mal. Pero mientras tenga el Izanagi no seré vencido. Terminemos esto – Concluyó sacando su espada. Naori tiró la suya, clavándola en el suelo. Naka la miró claramente sorprendido. Se agachó y observó cómo su pie pisaba las mismas flores que antes había despedazado. Levantó la cabeza, muchas mariposas volaban frente a él. Dirigió su espada una vez más hacia Naori, Jutsu de reemplazo, otra vez. No, no podía ser posible, lo había engañado. Jadeó con desesperación.

- Imposible – Abrió los ojos, podía ver de nuevo – Con Izanagi tendría que haber perdido el poder ocular.

- Izanagi en el que tanto confías no podrá protegerte – Advirtió la joven.

- ¡Cállate! – Naka se lanzó una vez más contra ella. Por más que usaba el Izanagi, no daba resultado. El bucle se repitió tantas veces que terminó por dejarlo agotado. La espada volvió a caer, las flores se despedazaban, las mariposas volaban, la joven frente a él se acercaba de nuevo con la mano extendida.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Estaba exhausto - ¡Se supone que no hay destino que no se pueda cambiar con Izanagi!

- Asume lo que has hecho, y el futuro que te espera – Insistió la joven. Naka cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo ser perdonado, mis manos están manchadas de sangre.

- Aún así, asúmelo – Acercó más su mano.

Naka gritó con furia, levantó su espada y la descargó contra la tierra.

- Ya no recurriré al Izanagi – Naori lo miró con sorpresa. Por fin se había rendido, había cedido después de tanto tiempo.

- Detén la ilusión y sigamos adelante – Propuso Naka con resignación. Extendió la mano y tomó la de su hermana. Lamentaba haberla abandonado tanto tiempo. La había extrañado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era unirse a ella y aceptar lo que le deparaba el destino.

Un brillo iluminó todo el paisaje, Naori perdió la visión de su ojo derecho, debido al uso de Izanami, pero al final todo había valido la pena.

Cuando todo el destello terminó, la luz de la realidad cubrió al mundo a su alrededor, pero algo no andaba bien. Estando arrodillado seguía tomando la mano de Naori. Cuando alzó la vista para mirarla, sintió que seguía viviendo en un sueño. La punta de una espada, se asomaba por el abdomen de Naori, tosió lanzando sangre en varias direcciones y sus ojos estaban en blanco, uno debido a la ceguera producida por Izanami y otro debido al frio de la muerte. Su cuerpo se balanceó un poco hasta que cayó sobre Naka. Horrorizado contempló como a espaldas de la mujer, Rai Uchiha agonizaba y al mismo tiempo reía. Había aprovechado la situación para asesinar a Naori. La mujer solo era un estorbo, solo la quiso asesinar por diversión.

Naka seguía estupefacto, el cuerpo de su hermana yacía sobre él, inerte. Contempló sin decir palabra alguna o moverse, cómo Rai cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Murió, pero no sin antes, llevarse a Naori con él.

- Fin del flashback -

- ¿Y que pasó con ese hombre? - Inquirió Kaede, después de un rato de silencio. La oscuridad era más que suficiente para ocultar su silencioso llanto. El sacrificio de su madre por el bien común, le recordaba demasiado a Itachi. La determinación de no perderlo se hizo más fuerte después de escuchar el relato acerca de Naori Uchiha.

- Desapareció – Contesto Itachi . La chica sintió como una mano le tomaba el mentón con firmeza y le giraba la cara hacia la izquierda, el aliento de Itachi rozó su rostro. Aunque no lo podía ver, sabía que la lejanía entre ambos era muy poca – Tu madre no murió en vano. Luego de su muerte el clan reconoció el error que había cometido y vivieron en paz durante muchos años, sin usar el Izanagi excepto en casos de extrema urgencia.

- Gracias – La voz le había salido ahogada debido al llanto, nunca creyó que su madre había sido tan valiente, una heroína digna de ser reconocida y no olvidada. Una vez más, sintió como le hervía la sangre al recordar a Danzo. Ese hombre no solo la había aislado de la verdad y tratado con desprecio durante trece años, también había arruinado la vida de Itachi.

Unos labios rozaron los suyos casi imperceptiblemente, de repente no los pudo sentir más.

- Solo yo puedo agradecerte a ti, por lo que vas a hacer por mí.

Esta vez, no la besó superficialmente, lo hizo con pasión. Kaede no podía sentirse más miserable después de eso. Itachi solo deseaba vivir el tiempo necesario hasta que Sasuke fuera a buscarlo. No sabían cuánto tiempo faltaba para eso, no era poco, ni tampoco demasiado, estaba claro. Pero Kaede no quería seguirlo viendo solo por algunos años, ella quería verlo toda la vida, hacerlo feliz.

Después de un rato, el cansancio pudo con ambos y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo tranquilamente, olvidando las preocupaciones, añorando que el momento de la separación no llegara tan pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

- 2 AÑOS DESPUES –

- Has crecido, Kaede – Dijo Hiruzen sonriéndole a la joven delante de él. Kaede llegó de repente a su despacho, parecía tener urgencia por hablar con él - Parece como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando eras una chiquilla traviesa. Ahora mírate, te has convertido en toda una Kunoichi, tan buena eres que violaste la barrera sin ser detectada. Debo suponer que Danzo no sabe de tu presencia aquí ¿o sí?

- No Hokage-Sama, todavía no ha podido capturarme, aunque no le voy a negar que sigo temiendo por mi vida– El cambio físico en Kaede, no era demasiado notorio. Había crecido en estatura y era un poco más esbelta, lo que aumentaba su atractivo considerablemente. También había tenido que cortarse el lacio y cobrizo cabello hasta el mentón. Era lo que más amaba de sí misma, pero no podía seguírselo permitiendo. Para muchas Kunoichis el cabello no era más que un estorbo. – Debe de suponer que mi visita es de carácter urgente. Yo quisiera saber de su opinión acerca de algo.

- Sí, soy consciente de eso. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado Itachi?

Todo el tiempo pasado no había sido en vano. Kaede tuvo que abandonar durante dos años a su amado, para entrenar en una aldea lejana, mejor conocida como la aldea del lobo aullante. Un lugar en el cual las hierbas medicinales y los venenos contribuían al sostenimiento de los habitantes. Allí la chica se había especializado en todo tipo de medicamentos, principalmente en el que curaría la agonía de Itachi. Debía de enviárselo cada mes puntualmente. Pero el mayor objetivo de Kaede no era convertirse es una gran "Curandera". Era encontrar la cura de la enfermedad del chico, lo cual no se le estaba dando para nada fácil. A pesar de que su mentor era el mejor proveedor de hierbas y creador de medicina, para ninguno de los dos estaba siendo sencilla la creación del medicamento.

- Itachi… No he podido saber mucho de él – Expresó con angustia – La última carta que me envió tiene dos meses de antigüedad. Hokage-Sama es verdad que esa medicina ha logrado detener un poco el curso de la enfermedad, pero no he podido encontrar una cura y si no lo hago a tiempo, morirá.

- Kaede, entiendo que quieras salvar su vida a toda costa. Pero debes de tener en cuenta, la elección que hizo de morir tarde o temprano a manos de Sasuke, no podrás hacer nada en contra de su decisión.

- Yo… Solo quiero que tenga una muerte digna – Estaba a punto de romper a llorar. La frustración era grande, la sensación de estar perdiendo algo valioso también - Él lo oculta pero sé que siente dolor, he visto cómo vomita sangre. Esas plantas solo lo mantienen vivo, no sirven para curarlo ni tampoco para detener muchos de los síntomas, yo no puedo seguir viendo como sufre.

- ¿Y él sabe que estás buscando la cura a su enfermedad? - Hiruzen escuchaba atentamente a la chica, sin poder ocultar la sensación de sentirse vigilado. Danzo jugaba bien sus cartas. No podía saber si realmente la presencia de la chica en la aldea había pasado desapercibida.

- No, pero lo sabrá cuando sea el momento indicado. Hokage-Sama sé que no quiere que Itachi muera, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que usted al igual que yo, desea con todas sus fuerzas encontrar al menos una manera de evitarlo.

- Tienes razón, no quiero que muera y haría lo que fuera para evitarlo- Admitió el Sandaime con expresión pensativa - Pero Itachi decidió su destino hace mucho tiempo, nuestros deseos no bastaran para evitar lo inevitable. ¿No crees que tanto Itachi como Sasuke descansarán cuando todo esto termine? ¿Cuándo no hayan muertes, ni odios, ni venganzas con las cuales cargar?, no podemos ser egoístas con sus deseos.

- Yo no soy egoísta – Kaede sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente - Si lo piensa bien, el hecho de ser la marioneta de toda una aldea no ha sido fácil para él. La solución para todo no es la muerte, yo no creo que la vida de Itachi haya sido justa. Solo quiero darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir con tranquilidad, como se debe y creo que ya tengo un plan para que todo sea así.

- Si es tu decisión, no tengo forma de contradecirte. Has madurado mucho Kaede, sabes de lo que hablas, claramente ya no eres una niña – Hiruzen compuso una diminuta sonrisa de orgullo - Pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, no creo que Itachi esté de acuerdo con lo que sea que piensas hacer.

- En un principio no lo estará, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, y no pienso renunciar. – La chica se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una última inclinación de respeto.

- Demasiado propio de ti, Kaede – Volvía a sonreírle, echaba de menos a la chica escandalosa de siempre. A pesar de los años, Kaede siempre sería una pequeña para él - Después de todo no has cambiado tanto.

- Téngalo por seguro. Muchas gracias por todo Hokage-Sama y espero que los exámenes Chunnin sean todo un éxito. – Haciendo un último gesto de despedida, desapareció.

- Lo serán.

- DOS SEMANAS DESPUES -

La pequeña residencia ofrecía un aspecto demasiado ilegal. Kaede rió con fuerza, al imaginar a un hombre tan decente como Itachi, perteneciente a uno de los más poderosos clanes del mundo y poseedor de modales impecables, viviendo en semejante pocilga. Seguramente seguiría con su habitual expresión, excepto por una perfecta nariz un poco arrugada en señal de disgusto.

- ¿Y tú que haces por aquí muchacha? – Preguntó la recepcionista (Que se parecía más una prostituta que a una simple recepcionista) mirando con desconfianza a la chica.

- Estoy buscando a dos hombres de capa negra con nubes rojas, ¿Sabe si se encuentran aquí?

La mirada de la mujer cambio de desconfianza a asombro y luego a enojo.

- No, no he visto a nadie vestido así por…

De pronto, las palabras de la mujer dejaron de ser comprensibles para Kaede. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Itachi bajar por las escalas de la residencia con expresión seria y un poco ausente. Todavía no se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí.

- ¡ITACHI! – El joven alzó la vista con parsimonia. Un rastro de sorpresa inundó su rostro, pero pudo controlarlo justo a tiempo. Luego compuso una sonrisa casi invisible.

- Kaede.

Corrió hasta él para sorpresa de la recepcionista. Se detuvo cuando estuvieron muy cerca y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, dándole un suave abrazo. Si hubiera podido lo habría abrazado con posesividad o besado con locura, pues dos años eran demasiado tiempo para alguien que amaba con intensidad; pero debido a que él no estaba precisamente en excelentes condiciones, lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarse.

- Estamos en público, niña – Los saludos de Kisame nunca incluían un "Hola" pero aun así, tenían un toque de amabilidad original. Aquel hombre no solo simpatizaba con Itachi, la chica y él eran algo así como amigos.

- Kisame, sé que en el fondo estas inmensamente feliz por verme de nuevo.

- No me quejo – Respondió Kisame con su afilada sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolos solos.

- Kaede, debo decirte algo pero tiene que ser en privado – Susurró Itachi. Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo para alguien como él, se giró para adentrarse en la nada agradable residencia. Subió por unas improvisadas y poco seguras escalitas y se adentró en una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Aparentemente, el chico se encontraba con muy buena salud, así que no parecía ser algo demasiado grave, o por lo menos no para ella. Pero aun así algo no andaba del todo bien, sabía que la noticia que estaba a punto de recibir representaba un problema en sí.

- Orochimaru se infiltró en la aldea. – Kaede alzó ambas cejas. Después de un rato de meditación, rodó los ojos.

- Y con "Orochimaru" te refieres a…

- El hombre que estaba en akatsuki cuando recién llegamos, el que trató de matarme ¿no lo recuerdas? –Tardó un buen rato en recordarlo. Orochimaru…el tipo que era todo un fenómeno, un científico loco con una gran obsesión por las serpientes y los Uchiha. Un día sin siquiera esperarlo, Itachi fue atacado por él. El hombre serpiente trató de matarlo pero al final no tuvo más elección que abandonar a Akatsuki. A pesar de todo, Itachi le mostró compasión y le propuso marcharse, a lo que Orochimaru accedió.

"¿Por qué eres así?" Fue el primer pensamiento que embargó en aquel entonces a Kaede una y otra vez. Nunca en la vida terminaría por comprender a un chico tan… ¿Bondadoso?

- Si, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué carajos fue a Konoha?, creí que no le interesaba la aldea.

- Creo que está tratando de llevarse a Sasuke – La mirada de Itachi era intensa. No eran simples suposiciones, él estaba casi seguro.

- ¿Qué? – Esa serpiente asquerosa nunca le había causado una buena impresión.

- El desea obtener el poner de algún Uchiha, y su única opción ahora es Sasuke. Hay otra cosa que me preocupa. – El pelinegro estaba angustiado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a temer por la vida de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El Tercer Hokage… Fue asesinado por Orochimaru. – Por un momento la expresión de la chica fue neutra; más tarde, empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación para evitar caerse al suelo ante una noticia como aquella.

- No, no, no… No es posible.

- Lo lamento, sé que lo apreciabas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Él era nuestro único apoyo. – Paró frente a la ventana, que ofrecía un lindo paisaje, pero no lo suficiente como para brindarle algo de consuelo. Solo el Tercer Hokage se había atrevido a confiar en ella, a ser como un padre, cómo era con todos los habitantes de la villa. ¿Y ahora que se supone que debía de hacer?

- Tenemos que hacer acto de presencia en Konoha. De lo contrario podrían dejar de velar por Sasuke. No quiero que se aparte de la aldea o que Danzo decida acabar con él. –Itachi no permitiría que tocaran a Sasuke, no dejaría que sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano.

- ¿Qué? Si mi padre me ve en Konoha, no va a dudar ni cinco malditos minutos en matarme y lo sabes. – Cuando volvió a mirar a Itachi, lo encontró algo pensativo mirando hacia el suelo, hacía algún tiempo no lo veía de esa forma y eso produjo un pequeño impacto en su corazón - Además, existe una gran probabilidad de que Danzo se convierta en Hokage.

- Danzo recuerda mi amenaza, no será imprudente – Cerró sus oscuros ojos para concentrarse un poco más- el trato siempre fue dejar en paz a Sasuke y tratarlo como a un Shinobi normal a cambio de la verdad. Y en cuanto a ti, mientras yo esté contigo y tengas el Sharingan, Danzo se verá obligado a actuar con prudencia. – Algunos meses después de abandonar la aldea, Kaede seguía siendo buscada por Anbu. Los ataques eran continuos pero nunca tenían éxito por parte de Raiz. En el último ataque efectuado por Anbu, la chica conoció el alcance de sus poderes.

Ocurrió una noche en la cual fueron perseguidos sin descanso. Hasta que en cierto momento, tuvieron que encarar al gran grupo de ninjas pertenecientes a raíz. Estaban tan acorralados, que sin darse cuenta y debido a la alteración del momento, Kaede activó su Sharingan sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, mirándola a los ojos. Hasta que Itachi, se atrevió a distraerse de la batalla para mirarla también. No lo tomó por sorpresa, después de todo, la castaña era hija de una Uchiha, una bastante poderosa. Después de aquel suceso, las persecuciones se detuvieron y Kaede no volvió a usar su poder ocular.

Sabes perfectamente que mi Sharingan no me salvara en caso de que me ataquen, en lugar de eso no seré más que una carnada fácil. – El amplio paisaje se extendía frente a ella, después de todo, aquel sucio lugar no era tan malo.

La prioridad era pensar en qué haría a partir de ese momento. La muerte de Hiruzen era un problema grave en sí.

¿Y si Danzo se convertía en Hokage? Seguramente, la villa entera se echaría a perder.

- Tú nunca has sido una carnada fácil, no te subestimes tanto Kaede- La voz del chico se oía cada vez más cercana, hasta que terminó por llegarle al oído. ¡Dios! cuanto lo había añorado durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó la chica, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Estaban tan cerca que podían chocas sus alientos. Se dieron un rápido beso, luego otro y otro más.

- Tal vez – Respondió el chico entre beso y beso. Procedió a tomar el mentón de la chica y echarlo hacia atrás para morderle el cuello con suavidad. Paseaba su lengua, dientes y labios de un lado a otro en el cuello de Kaede, saboreándola con libertad. Después de todo, realmente la había extrañado, más de lo que era sensato.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor. – Con rapidez, Kaede se ocupó de la capa de akatsuki, la tomó y la tiró lejos. Mientras tanto, el chico introducía una mano dentro de su camiseta y le aplastaba un pecho suavemente arrancándole gemidos. Ambos estaban perdiendo el control de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? – Inquirió Itachi, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua. Kaede respondía con gemidos, las palabras se perdían en su garganta saliendo en forma de sonidos llenos de placer.

- No es útil. – Logró responder. Luego de un rato, la muchacha fue arrojada en la cama con suavidad mientras el chico se disponía a seguirla besando. Pero ella sorpresivamente se giró para ponerse sobre él. Empezó por acariciar rítmicamente con la entrepierna, la creciente erección bajo el pantalón de Akatsuki.

¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar en aquel desesperado intento de borrar dos años de ausencia? Ya no eran niños, eran jóvenes y por obvias razones, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro era mucho mayor. Como una carga que a ratos se hacía demasiado pesada, como en ese preciso instante. La respiración de Itachi se volvió tan profunda, que podía escucharse por toda la habitación. Ni siquiera en momentos como ese perdía la dignidad y la elegancia características de él. Para sorpresa de Kaede, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de decir:

- Gracias. – Era el agradecimiento por todo el esfuerzo hecho durante dos años, en los cuales la muchacha tuvo que irse lejos y buscar la receta adecuada para controlar la enfermedad del pelinegro. Habían cosas que no podían ser pasadas por alto, como el hecho de que la relación de ambos estaba basada en el agradecimiento y la comprensión. Más que amantes eran cómplices, compañeros, y ya no habría manera de separarlos.

Ambos movían las caderas con naturalidad y determinación. Los gemidos de la chica, las respiraciones del chico, el superficial orgasmo que se avecinaba. Cuando por fin llegó, Kaede gimió tan fuerte que Itachi tuvo que taparle la boca con una mano. La miró con ternura, aquella escena había sido devastadora para él. Cualquier pequeñez lo hacía sentir un poco más cansado, y lo que pasó no fue la excepción.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Pidió la chica después de abrazarlo nuevamente. Ya no se atrevería a separarse de él por más tiempo, tendría que volver a la aldea del lobo aullante pronto, pero no iría sola. Esta vez lo llevaría y encontraría la cura definitiva para su enfermedad.

- Sí.

- No mueras. – Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, no discutiría con nadie acerca de lo que iba a pasar con Sasuke en el futuro, después de todo, no tenía opción y Kaede parecía haberlo aceptado desde un principio ¿Por qué repentinamente se negaba a aceptar lo inevitable?

- Basta. – Ordenó con imponencia, pero aun así apartó con suavidad a la chica de su regazo. El hecho de que ella no admitiera lo que iba a pasar, suponía una dificultad. La adoraba, pero lo único que podía hacer era alejarla, la razón por la que la mantenía a su lado era egoísta, algo poco propio de él, pero que no pudo controlar cuando solo era ella la única persona que quedaba en el mundo capaz de amarlo a pesar de todo. En algún momento tendría que persuadirla de irse lejos, de vivir donde ni Danzo ni él, le impidieran ser feliz. Vivir con tranquilidad.

- … - Kaede lo miraba suplicante, consciente de que había cometido un error al decir eso. A ese paso solo lograría que el chico la apartara de su vida, para poder cargar con sus problemas en la soledad.

- Kisame nos está esperando. – Ni siquiera la miró cuando lo dijo. Tomó la capa que estaba en el suelo, arregló un poco su aspecto desordenado y se marchó sin una sola palabra más.

Las tres figuras encapuchadas se hacían cada vez más grandes conforme se acercaban a la aldea. Después de un rato pudieron divisar todo el paisaje, la mayoría de casas estaban destruidas, al parecer Orochimaru estuvo a punto de apoderarse de la aldea, pero el tercer hokage dio su vida solo para salvarla. A través del sombrero característico del uniformes de Akatsuki, Itachi y Kaede observaron con melancolía a la aldea que no veían hacía ya un tiempo. A pesar de estar bastante dañada, no perdía el ambiente alegre que siempre había tenido.

- Vaya, sobrevivieron… Apenas – Dijo Kisame con su casual sonrisa afilada – El daño es extenso.

- No hace mucho fue la época de gloria, mira ahora. – Detrás de las palabras de Itachi, no se escondía nada más que frustración, la aldea se encontraba casi destruida. "Maldito seas, Orochimaru" Kaede, estaba furiosa. Desde que llegaron a la villa, guardó silencio (Algo poco natural en ella) Para no provocar un escándalo, debía de mantener la cordura, de lo contrario Danzo no duraría ni un minuto en ir a por ella.

- Hmh, suenas algo triste – Reprochó Kisame - No me digas que todavía extrañas a tu antiguo hogar.

- No, no lo hago.


End file.
